Never Underestimate a Matchmaking Kunoichi - Cha!
by tineyninja
Summary: Gai finds four young genin kunoichi gossiping about boys. After insisting that finding an eternal rival will keep their minds off boys and on their training, they make Gai realise that maybe there is more to his rivalry than he thought... and the girls are determined to help matchmake the two rivals. GaiKaka, KotetsuKaka
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello! Yes, I've started another GaiKaka story :) I have just finished Ramen Soup for the Soul and the other two fics I'm working on are quite dark so thought I would start another fun and cutesy one when I need a break from the more serious ones. There are a few other fics which kind of inspired this, _In Love _by Surrepticious Chi x and _Bathwater_ by Thisloser and there was another I can't for the life of me find on here when Team 7 wanted to help Gai woo Kakashi. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

This is one fic where I haven't actually got the whole thing planned out yet so I will see where this takes me. Any suggestions please let me know but it will be sweet, light and funny (I hope!).

**Warning:** Yeah this is yaoi so don't read if it's not your thing.

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright sunny afternoon in Konoha. For one particular group of kunoichi, it was a lazy afternoon. They all had that Sunday off, and for once Ten Ten had managed to escape her sensei's and Rock Lee's irritating advice that she should voluntarily give up her free time on one of her few days off and train with them some more. After all, the chunin exams had already past and none of the four had made it into the final rounds. Yes they all knew they should train some more to make sure they were ready next time, but right now they had some time to let go of those worries and talk about some more urgent matter.

"I hope Sasuke returns home soon," Sakura sighed.

"For once we agree," Ino joined, her eyes glazing dreamily at the sullen Uchiha's memory.

The four girls lay on the grass in one of Konoha's public gardens. There was a koi pond to their left with a wooden bride with sakura blossoms strewn about. The trees were a short way off but every now and then a gentle breeze carried a few petals towards them.

"I'm sure he will return to me one day..." Sakura said dreamily.

Ino sat up. "You wish forehead. He will return to me."

"What's that, Ino-pig?!"

"You two, enough already," Ten Ten cut in, not even looking up as she lay on her stomach riffling through a magazine. "I've heard this conversation too many times now."

"Erm, don't worry, Naruto-kun also misses Sasuke-san," Hinata added.

"Err, yeah but not in the same way," Sakura reprimanded.

"Hmmm I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ino was grinning mischievously.

"Ewww Ino-pig! That's totally wrong! Don't be so disgusting."

"Ah come on, as if you've never read any yaoi," Ten Ten was laughing as she nudged the other girl. They all giggled.

"Yes, but not when it comes to Sasuke... He is definitely not of that persuasion."

"Ooooh I dunno, he is very broody and handsome. He must turn the heads of men as well as women. And Naruto seems to really want him back in the village. Obsessed almost. Could be something going on there heh heh. And besides, when has Sasuke shown any interest in girls?" Ten Ten smirked.

Sakura and Ino spluttered incoherently, sure he had expressed an interest in them, clearly deluding themselves.

"But Naruto-kun has shown interest in girls..." Hinata trailed off.

Ino opened her mouth to speak, the words 'yeah but not in you' on her lips, but Ten Ten seemed to anticipate this retort and glared the blond down. Instead Ino shrugged. Then another thought crossed the mind of Asuma's student. "Hey, Ten Ten, Neji-kun is kind of similar to Sasuke, all quiet and intense. So if you think Sasuke-kun is that way inclined then that means-"

"I bet he's with Lee!" Sakura butted in. Ten Ten looked horrified. "How could Neji resist that tight jump-"

"Ergh, alright that's enough. I do have to work with them tomorrow so please save me the mental images." Ten Ten shuddered as the others were overcome with the giggles.

A sudden thump of someone landing next to them and the shadow of a green clad jonin brought an end to the mischievous laughter. The girls all sat up and shielded their eyes from the blinding glint of teeth on a huge grin.

"Ten Ten-chan!" bellowed the great green beast of Konoha."So this is why you passed over the most vigorous youthful training with me and Lee-kun? To sit around discussing boys? You can do that anytime, but how often do you have the chance to test your skills against your peers in a hot blooded-"

"Every day! You and Lee are always doing something. Come on Gai-sensei I need some girl time too..." the brown haired girl blushed, slightly embarrassed. "And we weren't talking about boys."

"Certainly you were! My ninja skills miss nothing! They are honed by constantly pushing them to their limits against my rival," Gai paused and smiled here. "And speaking of rivals, if you girls found yourselves some eternal rivals, you wouldn't waste so much of your youth talking about boys."

"But talking about Sasuke-kun is youthful..." Sakura's eyes went dreamy again. She soon snapped back to reality. "Wait, did I really just say that?"

Ino gave Gai a once over, scrutinizing him. An evil smirk spread across her face. "And maybe the reason having an eternal rival means you don't think about girls is because you _like_ your eternal rival."

"W- what? I-" Gai began blustering, clearly shocked.

Sakura and Ino started laughing at this response but Ten Ten rounded on the two outspoken girls.

"Don't twist Gai-sensei's relationship with his rival. It's not like that! He is proud he managed to overtake Kakashi-sensei."

"What do you mean over take Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura turned on Gai's student, vein throbbing and quick to defend her own sensei and lose her temper. "Kakashi-sensei is much tougher! And cooler!" Sakura said. She then remembered that Gai was still present and jumped. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that, I-"

But Gai was strangely quiet and for once had nothing to say. The jonin seemed to be lost in thought.

"Erm, Gai -sensei?" Ten Ten asked.

"Huh?" he replied, his thoughts clearly still elsewhere. His bushy brows were furrowed in confusion over something and his right hand scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"What is it, Gai-sensei?"

Gai stayed quiet for another few moments. Evidently he came to a decision as he suddenly looked at the young girls imploringly.

"Tell me... How do you know when you like someone? Like how you two like Sasuke-kun?"

Ten Ten's face flushed with embarrassment; she did not want to be having this conversation with her sensei- ever. Hinata watched with round, curious eyes and the other two kunoichi perked up at the topic, as if it was normal to include a grown man in their girly chatter and gossip. They looked excited, like they were taking a shy new girl at the academy under their wings.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks for my reviews :) and emijonks2000 I actually have a third story with this pairing I am struggling to write so if you ever get a chance let me know what you think of that one. Ok folks, I got chapter 2 up, really helped after the day from hell at work to calm down and de-stress. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

Sakura smiled menacingly, and managed not to squeal. Ino rubbed her hands together as if she had discovered something juicy and wonderful. Tenten held her head in her hands, too afraid to look at her sensei for fear of cringing. Hinata watched the others excitedly. She opened her mouth to answer with Naruto as her inspiration but was suddenly overcome with shyness and fell into some sort of high pitched hiccups which sounded suspiciously like "Naruto- hic – Kun".

Gai watched the girls as if his very life was in their hands.

Ino looked to Sakura. The pink haired one nodded encouragement.

"OK," Ino began. "I will ask you a series of questions and you must answer them honestly. Promise?"

"Right!" Gai air punched. "You have my word Ino-chan that I, the noble green beast, will not hesitate in my honest and will provide-"

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura waved her hand. "And you must answer ALL questions."

"Upon my honour! I have never backed down from a challenge!"

Tenten groaned.

"Wow, Gai-sensei," Hinata said. "That is very brave of you..."

"Aha! The Green Beast of Konoha fears nothing!"

"Oh we'll see..." mumbled Ino.

"Think of it as a test. When we have all your answers we will analyse your answers and be able to tell you your true feelings for your rival." Gai nodded eagerly at her words. "OK, let's begin," Sakura said. "Do you think about him when he's not around?"

"Most certainly! I prepare challenges well in advance. It is best to be one step ahead, you know, with such an excellent rival. I wish I could see more of him, but he quite often resists my challenges. So I have to hunt him down and explain the benefits of our most manly challenges."

"Err yeah." Ino said. "Question two: Do you think about him every day?"

"Of course. One most constantly find new ways to test one's skills. I always look for new hot-blooded challenges to-"

"Next!" Sakura interrupted. "Do you value his opinion in all things?"

"If I didn't he wouldn't be my rival!"

They were all snickering now, except Gai, who was hanging on every word of Ino and Sakura, and Tenten who was growing more and more irritated by the second. Her sensei clearly did not like Kakashi-sensei as anything but a rival and they were all twisting it for their own amusement, taking advantage of Gai-sensei's innocent nature.

"Does he make you want to be a better person?" Ino continued.

"Of course! I am always pushing myself match him. It helped me reach where I am today. My rival is not to be taken lightly."

"Do you accept his flaws?"

"Ha! Although he pretends he is too hip and cool to have any, I assure you he does! He is ALWAYS late for one thing..."

"Oh, tell me about it," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Do you act differently around him?" Ino pressed.

"Hmmm well he definitely pushes me to train more vigorously. Maybe I'm more youthful?"

Here they couldn't help bursting into laughter. Gai frowned, confused. The two ring leaders in this conversation were enjoying this, although they themselves didn't really believe Gai-sensei liked Kakashi-sensei like that. They were just messing with him. It was way too much fun to tease the man, no wonder Kakashi-sensei always did so.

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and decided on another question.

"Can you picture your future without him?"

She had expected some more funny answers that they could interpret in a sexual way for the sheer fun of it. What she did not expect was Gai freeze and his eyes to grow hard.

"No."

The laughter died and they looked at the men with concern now, unsure of how the tone had changed so suddenly.

"One time, when Itachi I- I was scared I would have to- when he woke up I never felt so relieved..." Gai furrowed his brows in anxiety and confusion, unable to fathom his own feelings. His eyes were growing moist. "It was one of the worst moments of my life..."

Tenten raised her head. Gai-sensei was of course referring to when Itachi tortured Kakashi-sensei. He was so out of it even they had feared he may not pull through for a while. It was the worst Sakura had ever seen her sensei.

The girls looked at each other, all joking aside. Maybe this was more serious than they had thought?

This time Tenten spoke. Her voice was gentle and tried to coax her sensei away from more morbid thoughts. "When you're with him, how do you feel?"

Gai met her eyes slowly. The colour had drained from his face. Tenten repeated her question and a smile appeared on her sensei's face as he considered his answer. Tenten folded her arms and let out a knowing sound. The other three nodded. Gai-sensei's flushed cheeks and huge grin said it all.

"When I'm with my eternal rival... I feel youthful and complete. I am happiest when we're together."

Hinata was almost sobbing..."Oh, Gai-sensei...wow."

"Woah, he's got it bad," Ino said.

"Got what?" Gai asked pleadingly. His eyes were wide and leaned forwards in anticipation. "What?!"

"You really don't know?" Sakura asked.

Gai nodded his head and braced himself.

"Gai-sensei," the pink haired one continued. "You're in love!."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Sorry it's a short one today guy; just been struggling to write for some reason. Thanks for pointing out the fatal grammatical error Avel! Eeek! I've updated as a result :)

**Chapter 3**

Gai's jaw dropped.

"W-"

"It's true!"

"Yeah you have all the signs! You should have seen your sappy expression just now!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei, it's like when I think about Na- when I think about people I love!"

Gai blustering, unable to form coherent words. Ten Ten stood up and put a hand on her sensei's arm.

"Gai-sense... I really think they might be right."

"Of course we are!" Ino burst out.

"Have you ever been in love before now?" Ten Ten asked gently.

Gai managed to cool a little and looked into his student's warm face.

"I- don't know. I don't so anyway. I mean, I've always been more interested in training and-"

"...And?"

"And err- And training with Kakashi."

"Training eh?" Ino snickered. Ten Ten glared at her and Sakura elbowed the blond girl in the ribs. "OW! No seriously we need our theory to the test!"

Ten Ten narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"OK Gai-sensei, picture this!" There is an evil smirk on Ino's face that Ten Ten didn't like one bit. "OK It's a hot day, you've been training together-"

"A hot blooded and manly challenge?!"

"Err, yeah, whatever. You've been _working out _together and decide to warm down at Kakashi-sensei's place before going to grab something to eat. While you are punishing yourself with one finger push ups, or something equally as stupid, to make up for losing, Kakashi has a shower. He comes out in just a towel his silver hair all wet and slicked back, water beading down his toned abs and past his hips towards the beginnings of-"

Gai yelped and turned away, hands covering his ears. If he heard anymore he was in danger of an all too eager sign making itself clear through the tight jumpsuit.

Hinata on the other hand gasped as blood sprang from her little nose. "Oh...!"

Sakura and Ino clasped, rolling about laughing at their reactions, pointing to Hinata and shouting "eeeew!" Hinata managed to stop the flow of warm blood, but her cheeks were burned red.

Ten Ten rubbed her forehead. She sighed. "Why me?"

When things has calmed down and Gai and Hinata were in no danger of hearing such scenes described to them again, Ten Ten spoke.

"Gai-sensei- all jokes aside- I think you really are in love with Kakashi-sensei."

Gai stroked his chin in thought. He wasn't freaking out anymore at least.

"How did you become rivals anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Ah well. It was just something that we did in class at first at the academy during tests. But when Sakumo- Kakashi's father- passed away I sought him out for challenges, to keep an eye on him."

"To look after him," mumbled Sakura, quietly pondering these things she didn't know about her sensei.

"It took a while but Kakashi eventually came around and warmed to my manly youthful challenges. Pretty soon we weren't just meeting for challenges: we were best friends."

For once the female students were hanging onto his every word.

"But when did change?" Ten Ten asked.

Gai blinked. "Change?"

"When did it turn from friendship to... deeper feelings?"

Gai furrowed his bushy brows and scratched his head. "I don't know."

"But- how can you not?"

Surprisingly it was the quietest of the three that answered this.

"Erm, Ten Ten-san, maybe Gai-sensei always loved him. Just like I..." She Hyuga blushed furiously and fell silent.

"Yes that may be right! Just like how _I_ always knew I loved Sasuke!" Ino said smugly.

"Loved? You never _loved _him, Ino-pig! You never knew him well enough. I was on his team, I am the one who-!"

Ten Ten face palmed. "Yes, you two we get it. It's not you we are focussing on right now."

"Oh yeah, we have to help Gai-sensei!"

"Help me?" The jonin put his hands on his hips. "Help me what?"

"Help you get together with Kakashi-sensei of course!" Sakura beamed.

"We," Ino flicked her ponytail importantly. "Will be your matchmakers!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gai had to think about this. The girls were convinced he was in love with Kakashi. And if he _was_ in love with the man, then their offer could prove invaluable. He thought back to all the times he had spent with Kakashi. Was he in love? If so how had he not been able to see his youthful and pure feelings for what they were? Gai had always thought he could see underneath the underneath, but here three girls had turned his life upside down with one simple word.

It was true that if he hadn't spoken to these girls about their own youthful feelings he wouldn't have even considered the possibility of beings in love. Yet everything they had said rang true: he did think about Kakashi all their time, he had always found him attractive (he had previously told himself he noted this as a part of their rivalry only and there was nothing wrong with it), he always sought him out for his company and opinions. Gai hated to be apart from him. He worried about Kakashi every time he left for a mission that he may not return and the thought made him cold with dread.

Gai 's eyes went wide- he really was in love.

And now that he knew he had to do something about it- but what?

"Admirable young kunoichi!" Gai boomed. "I _am_ in love with my rival. Your most youthful deductions have revealed to me a most honourable and pure love."

The four girls squealed with delight. Kunoichi loved to be proven correct; especially over a man.

Gai puffed his chest out and smiled his best teeth gleaming smile. A romantic red sunset seemed to appear from nowhere though it was still afternoon.

"So..." Gai said. "What now?"

"What do you mean, 'what now'?" Ino smacked her head in exasperation. "We need to set you up obviously."

"Set me up?"

"Yes, as a couple!"

"Oh. Of course! Haha!" Gai produced some sort of battle laugh as if this were just another challenge. Then his face crumpled to confusion again. "Erm... but how, young ones?"

Ino was about to snap back but then fell into contemplation. "Hmmmm this will need a female touch. You would be hopeless on your own."

Tenten glared at her friend. Only she could say that sort of thing about her sensei.

"Yes, what if Kakashi-sensei doesn't love Gai-sensei back?" Sakura asked.

Tenten wanted nothing more than to shout that if he didn't then he wasn't worthy of her sense or their time. But Gai's anxious and worrying pout, with water eyes full of emotion stopped the words from tumbling out. Instead she sighed.

"Well we will just have to convince him then."

An evil smile spread across Ino's face. "Don't worry Gai-sensei. I think you'll find we can be very persuasive."

"But Kakashi-sensei is really hot! And what is he isn't gay?" Sakura interrupted.

Tenten slyly kicked her shin. As Saukra hopped on one foot, Tenten went "Opps!" As gross as it was to say out loud, Gai-sensei was just as hot in her opinion- bowl cut aside of course...

"Don't worry about the gay thing- I heard Tsunade-sama say to Jiraiya-sama that Kakashi sensei is such a pervert that he'd do anything that moves! So you are in luck Gai-sensei!" She gave him a thumbs up, which after a slight hesitation he decided to return- he was Gai after all.

Sakura considered defending Kakashi-sensei, but thinking about it he did read those pervey books all the time. And this information did come from the great Tsunade-sama.

"So," Ino said, suddenly sounding militant, as if they were headed for a battle. "We need a plan of action! The 'Set up our Sensei' plan!"

"Right!" the other three girls yelled back. Gai saluted.

"Step One," Ino continued, enjoying having their full attention for once. "That would usually be the introduction; but you two already know each other. So we move onto Step Two: find some common ground- we need to find out you and Kakashi-sensei has in common Gai-sensei."

"OK!"

"So Gai-sensei, what hobbies do you share? Soul mates should be able to do stuff together and like some of the same things."

"Well we both enjoy a hot blooded challenge to push ourselves-"

"Sorry to break it to you Gai-sensei but you enjoy the challenges. Kakashi-sensei is very lazy and only takes part after a lot of nagging on your part. If he didn't have to get up I'm sure he'd just sleep all day."

"Erm, Sakura-chan?" Hinata said. "Maybe you could tell us what Kakashi-sensei likes to do in his free time?"

"Hmmm. Well when he originally introduced himself to us he said he didn't feel like telling us what he liked and what he hated...and that he hadn't thought about the future. But he did say he has lots of hobbies!"

"What hobbies, billboard brow!"

"He errr- he didn't say."

The other four ninja sweat dropped.

"Wow, even Asuma-sensei told us more than that..."

"Anyway that's not important- we actually do know one very obvious interest!"

They all looked at each other: "Reading Icha Icha!"

"So all we have to do is get Gai-sensei to talk to him about his favourite books!"

"No that won't work," Tenten pointed out. "What if he asks Gai-sensei questions about it he doesn't know? And Gai-sensei isn't a big reader, he'd never make it through all those books..."

"Well we can find him some other pervey books to read in public!"

"And I know just where to get them!" Ino beamed. She was watching Sakura with a menacing grin.

The pink haired girl gasped. "You wouldn't?!"

"Don't you want to help Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei find true love?"

"Well...yes."

"Then it's settled! To Sakura's house!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **OK so there is a reason I couldn't face writing this one. I had a few negative comments which basically said it was bad writing, immature ect. That's fine if people aren't enjoying it, but no one of is making you read it- and if you dislike someone's story, why even bother reading past the first couple of chapters? I don't get paid to do this and I started this when my dissertation was just too much. It is just supposed to be a bit of fun, nothing serious. I have other fics for more serious writing and topics. This idea is just a bit of fun and I hope a few people find the idea to be humorous anyway.

If you have a criticism I am happy to take suggestions but if you think it is rubbish, well please don't flame. I only started this again after I had a couple of requests to continue.

So if you don't like, please don't read. And if anyone had enjoyed reading it would be nice if you let me know.

PS emijonks are you still looking for more Gai x Kakashi stories? If so I have another one, but isn't obviously GaiKaka and it takes a while to get to that as it starts off with another pairing... let me know x

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As Sakura fretted and blushed brightly to match her hair, Ino rummaged through her drawers, apparently seeking what Gai needed. Although a most youthful and enthusiastic shinobi, even Gai couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable in the bedroom that so obviously belonged to a teenage girl.

Yes Sakura's hair was pink, but Gai had no idea just how much her love for the colour extended. _Everything _was various shades of pink: the bed covers, the curtains, even the carpet.

An angry roar from Ino interrupted Gai's thoughts.

"Yooooooou! Errrrrgh!"

Gai, Hinata and Tenten turned open mouthed to stare at whatever had pissed the girl off. Sakura was waving her hands and making 'shhh' noises. Her expression told of fear, guilt and embarassment.

"Arrrgh. You freaking PERVERT!"

She threw a scrapbook at Sakura's feet. The force of the drop caused it to open. The pages were full of hearts, glitter and photographs of-

Gai gasped. He knew Sakura was a bit eccentric (though nothing in comparison to himself) and firm in her feelings of love, but a voyeur? No, he had not thought this, and it disturbed the sensei so much he considered calling the plan off. He was learning things he really didn't need to know about his students.

The scrapbook was evidently full of photographs of Sasuke. Ino picked it up and shook it at Sakura. Gai also caught a glimpse of some creepy drawings of the Uchiha and Sakura their wedding day. He suppressed a shudder. Could this behavior had helped cause the Uchiha to leave.

When Tenten and Hinata had calmed both girls down, and the scrapbook entitled 'Mrs Uchiha Sakura' had been put away (it should have seem burned in Tenten's opinion) they continued their search.

Eventually Ino made a triumphant noise as Sakura wailed. She proudly shoved a book in Gai's face. When he caught sight of what was clearly two males having intercourse, he had to cover his eyes with his hands.

"See? Sakura's yaoi collection! I told you she was a perve!"

Sakura almost cried.

"Oh yeah? How did you know she had then?" Tenten asked.

"I - uh- that's classified information!"

"Classified because you're a pervert, who is too cheap to buy her own!"

"I'm a pervert? Just look, Hinata's the one with the nose bleed!"

They all turned to see the Hyuga heiress rifling through another volume, a slow trickle of blood running from her nose.

Gai moaned to himself. How the hell had all the jonin sensei missed that these girls were all so... raunchy? When had they all gown up?

"Girls," he interrupted. "Can we please just get on with this...? I don't think I can take anymore."

* * *

It was an hour later that Gai found himself positioned on a street where Kakashi would have to walk to reach his apartment. Hinata had gone to spy on the silver haired ex-ANBU once they had cleaned her up.

The sound of a wolf whistle from Ino alerted him to Kakashi turning down the street- it was the signal.

Gai instantly shoved his noise in the yaoi manga- apparently it was more believable that Gai would manga than a novel- and wandered forwards. Instantly he bumped into an old lady and dropped the manga. She took one look at the yaoi below them, screamed in rage and slapped Gai, before stalking off. Gai's face burned red with embarrassment and shame. How the hell did Kakashi maneuver with his face in a book anyway?!

Damn it the plan was already disadvantaged- Gai was supposed to have walked past Kakashi, ignoring him as he was so 'engrossed' in perverted literature, much like Kakashi always ignored Gai in favour of reading. As Gai bent to pick up the book, Kakashi stopped in front of him, an amused twinkle in that one eye he could see.

"Gai, what are you doing?"

"Oh this, fair rival? I was so absorbed in the beautiful romantic tale of-"

"Yes, the yaoi you were reading before you were beat down by that old-timer? But why do you have Sakura's book anyway? I didn't take you for a yaoi fan, isn't that read by young girls mostly?"

Gai didn't think it was possible, but it happened, his face turned an even brighter shade of red.

He spluttered. "Wh- what makes you think Sakura had anything to do with this? I haven't seen her at all! Can a man not enjoy the springtime of passionate-"

"Gai, it has her name on the back," Kakashi pointed his finger at the rear cover.

Ah. Shit.

And so it did. Gai couldn't hide his look of despair when he turned the book over to see that in pink ink the name 'Haruno Sakura' was on the bottom corner.

Gai was so embarrassed he was momentarily speechless.

"Gai... are you OK?"

"Of course! Dear rival why would I not be? I know- how about a manly challenge of-"

But Kakashi had grabbed Sakura's manga from Gai and was flipping through the pages.

"Wow Gai, this is hard core. I don't know what's more disturbing, you reading this or Sakura. Ohh..."

Kakashi's eyes glazed over one page. Gai stood beside him to peek and his jaw dropped. The seme was clearly preparing the uke, who was lying on her back and moaning, with his legs spread apart. He wondered what was going through Kakashi's... _shit, don't think about Kashi, don't think about Kashi, don't_-

Too late.

Gai's mind provided vivid images of Kakashi in that same position, with his pale legs spread apart as Gai's fingers reached towards-

Fingers snapped in front of his face.

"Hello, Earth to Gai. You know a sensei really shouldn't be seen like that. And coming from me, of all people, that is not a good thing."

Kakashi's one eye brow was arched and his line of sight was falling on Gai's stirring-

_Oh Kami no no no, not here._

"Well, it has been a pleasure, rival! Farewell!"

And with that Gai ran away as if for his life, for once curing his tight green jumpsuit that had betrayed his trail of thought. Kakashi watched amused.

_What the hell has gotten into him? _Kakashi thought. _Ah no matter, at least he left behind some new reading material. I had better keep this confiscated, for Sakura's own good_.

Kakashi placed Icha Icha back into his pocket as he headed home, for once reading something new, with a mischievous glint in his eye.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Thank you for all the encouragement and comments to continue with this fic :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"What the hell was that?" Ino demanded.

Tenten glared at her. Her sensei had tried his best and his face was already red as a tomato. It wasn't _his _fault Sakura had put her name on the book.

Gai stood there blustering with his embarrassment. After fleeing the scene earlier, for some reason he had run out of the village and thrown himself into the river, with his jumpsuit still on. What mad behavior! For a moment they were worried he would drown himself with sorry. But the green beast soon bounced back, only to be met with the three stares of some kunoichi matchmakers.

Although she had been exasperated at first, Tenten soon sympathised with her sensei. She hated seeing him glum.

"Why the hell did you not tell us your book was labeled, Sakura?"

"I'm sorry! I- I forgot!"

"Oh right, of course. I suppose that makes it all better then?"

"Well no, of course not but-"

"Well then, _you _had better fix this then!"

"Me? What am I supposed to do?"

"Go and tell him it was _your _idea to-"

"Girls, please," Ino interrupted them. They all turned to look at her, Gai was still wet and shook his bowl cut to rid himself of the excess water, spraying them in the process.

"Anyway," Ino continued after giving Gai a look. "There is something you can do, billboard brow. Something that will continue with our mission, and not," she glanced at Tenten here, "admit defeat."

Tenten rolled her eyes and huffed. Hinata leaned forward, keen to hear the new plan. Gai continued to feel embarrassed but listened none the less. Sakura looked afraid.

"What we need," Ino said, smiling. "Is a spy."

* * *

Kakashi lay in the park under the shade of a tall pagoda tree in full bloom of deep green. Due to the excessive heat he had removed his jonin vest and used it to pillow his head and silver locks. After previously confiscating a Sakura's manga that Gai had in his possession, he had changed his mind about returning to his flat (and all the chores he was decidedly ignoring) and instead headed for this secluded spot to browse his new reading material.

Kakashi had always favoured the romance novels by Jiraiya and some other selective romance novels. The one thing these all held in common though was that they were all starring heterosexual couples. Kakashi had never read anything remotely about homosexual couples and well, he was curious.

He was also intrigued as to why his self-proclaimed rival of all people was reading this. And why he had chosen to borrow such topics from Sakura, his lovely innocent (well obviously not quite so innocent) student. Kakashi sighed. Maybe it was a good thing that Tsunade had taken over her training. He didn't think he could handle obvious... maturing.

But Gai, that was a different matter entirely. Why would Gai be reading this? Was he... gay? And if so, was he openly so? Well, he had been reading this in public, so Kakashi concluded that he must be.

Not that this bothered Kakashi. No, in fact it made him think of Gai in an entirely new light. Kakashi had often wondered why he had never seen the man on dates or talking to any girls. As far as he knew he had never had any girlfriends. But what about boyfriends?

Kakashi would have to keep a closer eye on him. The thought of Gai with anyone, male or female, was strange to him. Gai was Gai after all. He had always been so absorbed in his training and his goals to become a taijutsu master and beat Kakashi, that he had never even considered the possibility that Gai had a love life.

Kakashi had been flipping through the pages but now started to read the manga properly. It was what he had expected. The couple meet and the seme pursues the uke. He takes him on dates, buys him romantic gifts, blah blah blah. It was all so cliche and unoriginal. At least Jiraiya's stories involved shinobi and bizarre situations (with an ample amount of sex of course). This was just... bland.

Now, if he were to be pursued by someone, he hoped that the man would have the sense to buy him something different, out of the ordinary. Not the chocolates and flowers shown here. And he would want to go somewhere exciting, not the movies or a boring old restaurant. He did those things with his friends pretty much all the time.

And he would want to be asked out by someone quirky as well as strong. Someone who could make him smile. Someone who would treat him well and wrap him in his arms-

_Woah, _Kakashi thought. _When did I become such an uke?_

He almost sweat dropped. Instead he focused back on the manga once again. He skipped a few pages. And then he found the good stuff. The first kiss. Mmm if he squinted one of them definitely could pass for a girl. Interesting.

A few pages on and clearly neither would pass for a female anymore... and yet he was still reading.

Another page and things were starting to feel hot under the collar. The taller man was giving the other a blow job... he wondered if it would feel any different having a man do that to him rather than a woman. Surely they must be skilled, knowing first hand what feels good and... oh no. Kakashi soon found that his curiosity had also reached his pants.

He looked around shiftily. No one was nearby. He probably should have focused his chakara to be sure but he was just getting to the good part and he was in the moment.

Slowly he slid his hand into his pants. His erection grew harder and more demanding. Kakashi bit his lip under the mask and turned a page. Surely there was no harm...

As he read about the two handsome men having intercourse, he touched himself, imagining someone else touching him like that. His strokes become quicker, firmer. As he took in the drawings before him, he wondered just what it would be like for someone to penetrate him, to fill him. And somehow, these thoughts were only turning him on even more...

* * *

Sakura had found her sensei under a tree, reading- wait was that _her_ manga?! Tch, he didn't even ask to borrow it.

Sakura had hidden herself in a tree. Ino had given her very strict instructions to spy on her sensei to analyse his habits. Then she was to 'casually' bump into him and interrogate him- of course he wasn't supposed to realise what she was doing- for information about his love life.

She feared that it might be too awkward, but then again, she was curious. Kakashi never revealed very much about himself so she was hoping to find out more about her sensei, not just for Gai's sake, but for her and Team 7. The man was a mystery. And it was her who would unravel it!

She couldn't wait until she was reunited with Sasuke and Naruto one day, and she could reveal to them the secrets she, the least promising of the three, had discovered. Sakura could just picture their surprised and awe-struck faces.

Feeling smug she decided to get a better look at her sensei.

He was breathing heavily. She hoped he wasn't feeling ill. Sakura crawled forwards on a branch, above Kakashi. It was quite odd that she was so close and he hadn't sensed her. _He must be completely engrossed in his reading_, she thought. _I wonder if I can use this habit to my advantage one day?_

As she leaned over above him, she saw-

No!

Eww!

No no no no no no!

"EWWW THAT'S TOTALLY GROSS! YOUR'RE IN PUBLIC YOU PERV-"

It was then she lost her footing and fell from the tree and fell on top of her shocked sensei.

Both of their screams pierced the air.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Hello! Suddenly felt the urge to update this today :) I have neglected this fic again and decided to work on some of the plot for this and I think I have better idea of the chapters ahead now. Got a plan already for the next one too.

As always, thanks for the reviews and follows,but please bear in mind this is not a serious story, so don't read too much into it, it is just light hearted and fun- though do be warned there is some lemon in this chapter... again...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Screaming. Oh so much screaming. Sakura jumped off her sensei and clutched her hair, throwing her head from side to side, screaming some more.

"Arggggh! What the hell are you doing, you total pervert!"

Kakashi, usually the calm and laid back sensei, had also lost his cool- though not as much as Sakura he was still mortified. "What the hell am I doing? What the hell are _you _doing? Sneaking up on me like that? If anyone is a pervert around here, it is _you, _Sakura-chan."

"_Me_? I'm not the reading reading THAT while WA-"

"Oh? I do believe this book belongs to you..."

"Yes, but I don't read it in public!"

"But it is still yours? So if I am a pervert for reading it, you are even more so for purchasing it in the first place."

Sakura's face was beetroot red, and she was blustering. Giving up arguing with her ANNOYING sensei, she roared in frustration.

After she had finished raging a few moments of silence passed between them, neither able to look the other in the eye. Kakashi was horrified that his erection didn't seem to want to go anytime soon, and it ached for him to continue his previous treatment. He had to get away from his student. Finally Kakashi said, "Here's your book back...let's never speak of this again."

She took it from him, still blushing. "Deal."

Both shot off in different directions, hoping not to have any missions together for a long time.

* * *

"Well?" Ino demanded. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean, 'nothing'?"

"Just what I said, nothing. Don't ask me anything else!"

"What? Are you really that useless that-"

"If you're so great Ino-pig, why don't you go do it?"

"Maybe I will!"

"Maybe you should!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"And you know what billboard-brow? I will do a much better job than you!"

Tenten sighed. "Just what are you planning, Ino?"

The blond smiled. "Gai, go to my family's flower shop now, and pick out a gift you think Kakashi would like. My mother is working there today and can gift wrap it for you and sign it from a 'secret admirer'. I'm gonna track down Kakashi and spy on him, like _someone else_ was supposed to do. I will meet you all tonight, at sunset."

* * *

Kakashi was running blindly from the scene of the crime. He had been deprived of his gay manga, but the images were burned in his mind. Damn Sakura and her hardcore yaoi! Why did she even own that anyway?! Surely she was too young and sweet- not that he had been at her age.

Running with a boner was hard, and something Kakashi had little experience with. Yes, he read Jiraiya's book all the time, but they didn't usually affect him when he read them in public. So then why... oh Kami it was aching for attention, he had to get home and finish what he started. Now.

He hurtled through the winding alleys so fast (alleys being his best route considering his little problem) that when he rounded a corner he slammed into someone and landed on his ass ungracefully, and completely flustered.

_Oh Kami-sama, please don't let them notice..._

"Hatake, what the hell!"

Oh great, he had run into none other than Kotestu. He just had to get away before anything else bad happened to him today. He shuffled back on the dusty ground and by reflex his hand moved to shield his obvious bulge.

"Oi! I am talking to you, Hatake! What, too much of a great jonin to- oh my gosh! Is that-"

He could practically feel the merciless glee radiating from the chunin. He had no doubt the younger man would forever tease him about this. He and Izumo were always having a good laugh at someone's expense, but Kakashi rarely gave them such humorous material regarding himself. Shit, how would he ever live this down? Kakashi flipped onto his knee, facing away from the other man and as he rose he insisted, "it's nothing!"

Kotestu couldn't believe his luck. Blackmail material had been delivered unexpectedly into the palm of his hand- oh, now there was a delicious though. Before the Hatake could jump up onto the roof, he grabbed him from behind.

"Where do you think you're going, hmm? It's not everyday I catch the great copy ninja in such a _difficult _position. Here, allow me to lend a hand."

Kakashi squirmed, "No, that's quite alri- ahh."

The dark haired chunin smirked, smug as he cupped the copy ninja's erection through his trousers. Well, well, well, who knew he would one day have Hatake Kakashi at his mercy. He made such delicious sounds too. "You like that, huh," he said in Kakashi's ear, his voice low.

Never having experienced being on the receiving end of a seduction, Kakashi mumbled something totally incoherent. He sounded so stupid he was sure he would be kicking himself later. That was later though. This was now, and now felt good.

Kotetsu chuckled. He was curious by nature and wondered just how far the great jonin would let him go. On the one hand, Kakashi was stronger than him and may obliterate him, but he hadn't yet so...

Deciding to live life dangerously, the chunin slipped his hand inside the jonin's underwear, and gently teased the hardness he found there.

Kakashi's breath hitched and he couldn't help think of the manga he had been reading just now. It was such a huge turn on for him, that all he could do was moan as he felt Kotetsu's wandering hand... maybe he really was attracted to men? Somehow this felt new and exciting, a fantasy coming to reality. He couldn't bring himself to push the other man away. Kotetsu was confident and seemed to know just what he was doing... Kakashi was letting himself be swept away in the moment of lust.

With his other hand, Kotetsu gently opened Kakashi's fly and freed his erection. Slowly at first, and then faster he started pumping his length, as he playfully bit an ear lobe. Kakashi made the most wonderful noises when the pressure built up. However, seeing as Kakashi been in the middle of pleasuring himself shortly before, and the images of the erotic manga was still fresh in his mind, it didn't take long for him to finish in Kotetsu's hand, coating it in his cum.

Kakashi leaned back against the strong body behind him, breathless from his post-orgasm high. When reality finally took hold of him again, and he heard the chunin's soft laugh a midst the bustle of the streets not far from them, and felt the chunin's erection against his butt, that was just as hard as his had been moments before. Kakashi quickly untangled himself from the chunin's arms.

"You will never speak of this."

Ignoring him, Kotetsu teased, "Wow, Hatake, I never knew you were so easy. Care to return the favour then?"

"No."

Kotetsu looked at him in a way he thought was smoldering. Kakashi thought he looked like a smug fool. Without another word, the Hatake jumped up to the roof.

"You're such a tease, Hatake. Don't be such an ass, the least you could do is help me out!"

But Kakashi had already started jumping between rooftops in the direction of his apartment.

Despite, not receiving anything in return though, Kotetsu was more than happy with himself. "I cannot wait to see Izumo's face when I tell him about this," he said to himself, despite Kakashi's warning.

But before that he decided to address his own problem, seeing as Kakashi had so rudely left him high and dry. At least he had some nice mental images to help.

* * *

By the time Ino managed to track the elusive copy ninja, he was running across the rooftops to his apartment. Just her luck, she was hoping to catch him out and about where she could watch freely. Oh well, she was sure she could peek though the window maybe, see exactly what the copy ninja's hobbies were in his home. Since somehow his own students didn't seem to know. What a bunch of idiots Team 7 were- Sasuke excluded, of course.

With a new determination for her mission, Ino followed to Kakashi's home.

* * *

"That one!" Gai boomed, pointing to his choice of flower. "It's wonderful. The most youthful of all!"

Gai stood a midst the walls of flowers, beaming. The scent was so youthful, so very beautiful, and he felt excited for his renewed plans to woo his rival. Gai was a positive person by nature, but seeing so many bright and cheerful colours surrounding him in the little shop and made him more so.

"Erm, are you sure, dear?" Mrs Yamanaka asked. "Only it isn't the most usual of gifts for a young lady..."

"Exactly!" Gai beamed, sure of himself. "It is perfect!"

* * *

**AN**: Mwahaha! Bet you weren't expected that lemon! Looks like our matchmakers will have an obstacle to knock down- quite literally if it is left to Sakura.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: Oh my gosh, this chapter is much longer than the others, between this and a job application I wrote today, I am knackered! So tired... but I was determined to get this chapter up before I turn in...so please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kakashi headed straight for the shower as soon as he arrived home. What the hell was wrong with him? Why had he let Kotetsu of all people do _that_? Ergh it would take ages to live this down. He had no illusions that the chunin would keep his mouth shut. Kakashi had often heard him bragging to anyone who would listen in the village- and Kakashi never did. And now he had earned a part in one of Kotetsu's tales. If he was lucky no would believe him.

After his shower Kakashi sat in his mask and towel, reading. Except the reading wasn't helping, his mind kept wandering. Cooking, cooking would work right. Except he just made a mess and burnt the noodles. Wow he really had become quite pathetic. Why the hell did Gai and Sakura have to bring that yaoi into his day, anyway? Everything was fine until he had bumped into Gai.

Meanwhile, outside his window, Ino knelt as she watched the copy nin. If it wasn't for the amazing view if the jonin in nothing but a mask and towel, she would have been bored and given up by now. So far he had showered, read and cooked. Man, maybe Sakura was right and he really didn't have any hobbies besides reading those pervy books. Eww.

Still with only a few hours to go til sunset, she may as well wait it out. Or sneak off to grab a bite and come back. She hoped Gai picked out something nice. Maybe a rose. Red was cliche, but maybe a white one would suit Kakashi, to match his hair. Ino nodded to herself approvingly. She really should consider becoming a match maker full time, if her career as a shinobi didn't work out for some reason.

* * *

Izumo and Genma both had a day off, on what was evidently one of the hottest days of the year. They sat at a table on the outdoor decking of a bar, each enjoying a cold beer and some bar snacks. Genma was checking out some of the female civilians a couple of tables over. He gave Izumo a look, and then cleared his throat, senbon twirling between his lips.

"Phew, that S rank mission sure took it out of me, can't believe they sent me in alone- nothing I can't handle though," he said, leaning back and yawning, as if it was no big deal.

Izumo rolled his eyes. _Not this routine again, _he thought. _Where the hell is Kotetsu anyway? He is the one who usually goes along with Genma's bullshit._

He suddenly realised that Genma's eyes were boring into him, ordering him to take his cue.

Izumo sighed. "Yeah, whatever you say Gen," he placated. "The leaf is lucky to have you." Inside he cringed. The girls giggled and whispered to each other; just because they weren't shinobi doesn't mean they were stupid and would fall for Genma's shit. _They must have to put up with idiot shinobi like Genma all the time, _he thought.

It was then that they were finally interrupted by the final member of their little gathering. Kotetsu casually slumped into a chair next to Genma and was grinning from ear to ear, like the cat who got the cream.

Genma was intrigued, the girls already forgotten. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Izumo sighed again. "What happened?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Kotetsu teased. "Sorry but I don't kiss and tell- not that there was any actually kissing involved, sorta skipped that part." He gave them both a lecherous grin and waved the waitress over and ordered a beer.

Genma was practically on the edge of his seat with anticipation; he was notorious for being one of Konoha's worst gossips. Izumo swore he could hear some whining when Kotetsu sat back sipped his beer, adding nothing else to his nugget of information.

Izumo though was calm and merely sipped his beer with a small smile on his face. Those two were so predictable, they had been through this scene a dozen times already. Izumo would _pretend _he wan't going to reveal anyone and would merely tease them for a bit, and Genma would grumble and beg and make demands until Kotetsu finally gave in on the condition they wouldn't tell anyone- which they always did.

Kotetsu actually loved the attention and being the centre of a scandal, so Izumo was pretty sure that even if they just ignored him and didn't give him the satisfaction of looking interested he would still blurt it all out in the end. The man couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it, and he loved causing a bit of mischief in the village.

"Aw, come on!" said Genma.

"Sorry, it really would be ungentlemanly of me."

"You a gentleman? Hah! Now seriously, come on!"

"No can do, my friend."

"Just a hint?"

Kotetsu stroked his chin and thought for a moment. "Well, he is kind of unique so any kind of hint might be too much-"

"Oh it's a 'he' then?!"

Kotetsu gave them a smirk, obviously proud of his latest conquest. That had Izumo's attention. Unlike Izumo, who stuck purely to male partners, Kotetsu and Genma would take what they could get, male or female. The two were constantly competing over their conquests.

"Oh he was definitely all man," Kotetsu had a dreamy look on his features now. "You'll never guess who so don't bother trying."

"Argh come on, just tell us already!"

"I really don't think he would want me to tell- especially to _you _Genma."

"So we know him then?!" Waves of excitement were radiating off the tokubetsu jonin. So much so it was like hanging out with an academy girl sometimes. "It's not Iruka, is it? I thought he said he wouldn't go anywhere near you again?"

This irked Kotetsu. "No, it isn't Iruka," he snapped.

Izumo was getting fed up with this back and forth conversation and he decided to put a stop to it and sate his curiosity.

"Don't bother Gen, he's making it up. If something actually happened he would have told us by now."

"What? I am not! It happened all, right, on the way here, in the alley a couple of blocks back."

"Really? Seems a bit too convenient too me, mystery romance in an alley that gives you an excuse for being late. Come on, who do we know who would throw themselves at you in an alley just out the blue?"

"It wasn't like that! He was- OK, OK, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

Izumo and Genma shared a victory smile. _Finally._

"It was Kakashi."

Silence. The other two men looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Hatake? Yeah, right! You total bullshitter!"

"Hey it's true! Why don't you believe me?"

When the laughter subsided Izumo said, "Well, he's straight for one thing."

"And he wouldn't go anywhere near the likes of a pervert like you!" Genma added happily.

"I'm a pervert? What about all of those dirty books he reads? In public too!"

"Ah, so you're saying he preyed on you then?"

"No! I seduced him!"

Again, more laughter.

"No seriously! He came running blindly down the alley with this hard on, ran straight into me! So then I- well, you know, I offered my services..."

The laughter had stopped now, and they were watching him seriously. Kotetsu had been known to stretch the truth a here and there, and tell the odd fib to get a rise out of his friends, but he could never lie with such... detail. Especially concerning an elite jonin who could snap them in two if he so wished.

"Oh shit, are you serious?" Genma asked.

Kotetsu nodded, smug again. "I gave him a hand and then he was on his way."

"Tell us _everything_," Izumo demanded.

"Did he take the mask off?"

"No, I saw his problem and he tried to turn away, but of course I took a gamble and then... it paid off." Kotetsu had a dreamy look again. "Mmm he made the nicest sounds."

"And did he return the- ah- favour?"

Kotetsu frowned. "No, but he seemed kind of in shock. I think he might be kinda shy behind that mask and aloof act."

"Wow, Kotetsu," Izumo said. "I admit it I'm jealous, Hatake's hot and you got a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Who said that it was a one-time thing?"

"Kotetsu, this is Hatake we're talking about. _Hatake._"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He is an elite jonin, anti-social and probably not desperate." Seeing Kotetsu's rage at his words, his friends laughed.

"I've seduced him once, I can do it again."

"You're going to let him fuck you?" Genma asked. "That's not normally you're style."

"No _I'm _going to fuck _him._ He was totally into it earlier, I could tell."

"Hah! There is no way in hell that Hatake would let you top him." Izumo teased.

"How would you know?!"

"Well... he is stronger than you, taller than you, older than you... and did I mention anti-social?"

"It's not all about rank and appearance, you know," Kotetsu grumbled. "With the right approach, he would be eating out of the palm of my hand."

"As if!"

Genma put up a hand to silence them. "Are you willing to put your money where your mouth is, Hagane?"

The spiky haired man smiled mischievously. "What did you have in mind?"

"I bet you one hundred Ryo that you _can't _seduce him and he kicks your ass."

"Oooh interesting," Izumo smirked, rubbing his hands together.

"OK then, I accept. But you on top of the money, if I win, you also have to give up chewing senbon for a whole week."

Izumo laughed. "Excellent."

"Deal. Mission get into the Hatake's pants is on!"

All three men raised their glasses, each certain of their own stake- "Kanpai!"

* * *

Sunset had arrived, bringing with it a burnt orange glow and promising a cool respite after the harrowing heat of the day. Most were using the time to relax and unwind, but one man dressed in a green jumpsuit skipped along happily, holding a wrapped present in his hands. He had a huge grin on his face, also could hardly contain his nervousness, excitement and anticipation for the delivery of this gift.

He met his accomplices just round the corner from his rival's home. Sakura, who still looked a little off her game, his wonderful student, and Hinata were already waiting for him.

He talked to Tenten of the training she had spent the rest of the day doing- it seemed she had been caught by Lee and badgered into a dual. Occasionally Sakura would freak out and moan "ewwww!" to herself and shake her head. No one dared ask- she wouldn't have explained anyway.

Finally Ino appeared.

"Well?" the blond asked. "Did you bring- oh no. Gai-sensei, what is _that_?"

She pointed to the item in Gai's hands. It was a present, wrapped in bright green paper with yellow polka dots and an insanely huge ribbon with pink and orange stripes. It was utterly ghastly. Ino hadn't even realised they had such awful wrapping paper and ribbons at her shop. If she had she would have burned them.

"This is a most youthful and heartfelt gift, wrapped in the colours of passion and-"

Ino rubbed her temples. "Please- just don't. Don't explain."

"Erm, Gai-sensei," Hinata said. "What flowers did you choose?"

"That, my dear Hinata, is a surprise."

"Oh no..." Sakura mumbled.

"Gai-sensei, this had better be something... conventional."

"Who wants conventional? It is a symbol if my ardent and-"

"Ok, OK, Gai-sensei, let's just get this over with."

"I agree," said Sakura. "Oh, Ino-pig, what did you find from your- oh my gosh! You've changed clothes!"

"Wha- oh yeah-"

"You cheater! You gave up!"

"So what, he didn't do anything interesting anyway! He just read for a bit and-"

"So in other words, you FAILED!"

"I didn't you stupid-"

"Girls!" Tenten shouted and banged their heads together. They immediately parted, rubbing their heads and growling. "Focus please. I do want to get home tonight."

"Fine. No need to be such a bi-"

"Now, now young ones, no need for such unyouthful language. You don't hear me and my rival speaking to each other like that." Gai wagged a finger at them all.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten rolled their eyes. Hinata chuckled quietly.

"Anyway," Tenten said. "Why is Gai-sensei sending this as a secret admirer? Surely we want Kakashi-sensei to know it's him?"

"Because it's more romantic this way. Everyone knows that. We need to build this idea in Kakashi's head slowly. If he just jumps in there and asks him out Kakashi-sensei might just say no, considering they have been best friends so many years. We need to shine Gai-sensei in a romantic light and sweep Kakashi-sensei off his feet. So we are in it for the long game!"

Gai-sensei was hanging on the girl's every word. Tenten felt uneasy. "But isn't honesty the best policy?"

"Chill out Tenten, it'll be fine. Do you not know anything about dating? What could go wrong? If anyone we are being tactical."

"If you say so..."

* * *

Just as Kakashi had finally got his mind off the incidents from the day with a good old vampire movie, he heard a knock on his door.

"What now?" he groaned to himself. When the knock came again, louder this time, he paused his film and heaved a great sigh. He glanced at the window longingly and considered escaping through it.

"I know you're in there!" A female voice called.

He opened the door and watched Ino suspiciously. "Yes?"

"Special delivery!" The girl beamed at him.

"What?"

"Here," she passed him a gift wrapped in what could only be defined as scary and offensive to the eyes. Kakashi arched an eyebrow as he read the tag. _A secret admirer, eh?_ _Who the hell could that be? Was this some sort of practical joke?_

With that thought he scanned the area for Sakura. He couldn't see her but...

"Well, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Not in front of you."

The girl pouted.

"Good day, Ino-chan."

And with that he shut the door on her. "How rude, sensei!" he heard Ino shout.

He headed back into his living room with the gift. It felt every and the thing inside moved around. Alone, he untied the scary, bright bow and ripped the paper off one side. Reaching inside the side of the box he had opened, he quickly pulled his hand back out with a yelp.

His fingers had been pricked. What on earth... he placed the box down on the table to unwrapped the rest of the paper kneeling in front of it and then slid the object out by the vase.

A cactus.

A rather large, prickly, green cactus.

This was too weird to be a joke. Who would want to give him a cactus? Why would they want to give him a cactus?

_From your secret admirer_.

Maybe he really did have one. But who? He couldn't think of anyone- certainly no woman would give him a cactus of all things. And then it hit him- _Kotetsu?_

Would he really...?

Could that little fumble earlier have actually meant something to him. He didn't didn't seem like the kind of guy to do something like this, but Kakashi didn't know him very well to be honest.

And if it was Kotetsu- and he couldn't think of anyone else it could be- how did he feel about him?


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **

**Emijonks- **Kakashi, although a genious shinobi, can be pretty dense sometimes with normal human emotions. Or I like to think so anyway! heehee.

**Guest1- **Thank you :) That's very nice to hear as I have been told the opposite about my portrayal og Gai before! But I just loved the concept of him taking cliche advice from the teenage girls and turning it on it's head! GaiKaka is sooo adorable too :D

And now onto some more silly antics from apparent professional shinobi...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"What an-"

"Oi! That's my sensei you're talking about, Ino-pig!"

"That doesn't mean he isn't really annoying! Errgh! I just wanted to see the gift, no need to be so RUDE!"

"Ah, my rival can often provoke that sort of reaction." Gai nodded solemnly, looking reminiscent of a wise sage. "It is what I call his 'hip' and 'cool' attitude. It is really quite youthful, you know."

Ino sighed and flicked her hair out of her face. "Whatever. Anyway, what did you get him Gai-sensei?"

Gai crossed his arms now, looking smug. "I chose a flower truly worthy of our honest and passionate love."

"Yes?" all four girls said, leaning closer. They were trying not to the let the cuteness of the situation take over, and start squealing. Gai being in love was really quite sweet, and Kakashi was kind of cute, in his annoying hip way.

"I got my eternal rival something that represents just that... my eternal love. I got him... a cactus."

All three sweat dropped.

"What the hell?!" Ino, Sakura and Tenten demanded.

"A cactus?!" Ino roared. "Seriously. A cactus? Out of all those beautiful flowers...you chose a cactus."

"It's perfect, don't you think?"

"No!" the three chimed.

"Well actually," Hinata piped up. "It is actually a nice idea."

Ino and Sakura rounded on the Hyuuga. "What?"

"Erm well... Ino I thought you would know..." The girl jumped when Ino shot her a scowl, but Tenten nodded encouragingly at the shy Hyuuga to continue her explanation. "The cactus as a flower symbolizes endurance and a love that will never fade. It's unconditional so no matter how harsh the times might be this love will always endure and stay strong."

"So when Gai-sensei said that it is for his eternal rival and love..." Tenten continued.

"I am offering a gift that represents only the purest and lasting of loves to my eternal rival. It also symbolizes warmth, bravery and affection, something I think a shinobi like Kakashi will appreciate."

"How clever," Tenten said, smiling.

Sakura's eyes were watering. "Gai-sensei," she sniffed. "That... that's... SO FREAKIN' CUTE!"

"I wish someone would get me a cactus..." Ino mumbled dreamily.

Tenten pulled her sensei into a hug. "Well done, sensei," she whispered.

Gai smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks. I just hope Kakashi likes it."

* * *

Kakashi placed his new cactus next to his Mr Ukki plant in the bedroom, and then stood back to admire them, side by side on the window sill. He smiled to himself. The cactus actually looked good in his flat.

However he still didn't understand why on earth Kotetsu would give him one... if it was indeed him, of course. There was no way of knowing for sure, unless he asked him outright.

No, he would never do that! He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking he is interested. If Kakashi wanted to know he would have to be sly about it. He would need to 'bump' into the chunin and see if he acts any differently, or gives anything away.

But how? He didn't have any missions coming up, having only just got back from one recently, so he had no need to leave the village or be anywhere near the gate post. Unless...

Come to think of it, Gai went for a morning jog around the whole village every morning. All he had to do was join him, and when they finished at the gates, it would be the perfect excuse to be there and gauge the chunin's reaction.

If- and this was a big if- he could wake up early, and by that he meant 'Gai early', and not be late. Gai's daily routine was a bit extreme, even if the man had proved that hard work pays off.

Decided on his course of action, Kakashi headed to the mission room to check the rotas for the morning gate duty, to ensure the chunin was working.

* * *

It was 5am and Gai had already downed one of his super-healthy-smoothies and finished one hundred stomach crunches. He felt good this morning, as if he were weightless. His recent discovery of his own feelings, with the help of those charming teenage girls, had relieved a burden he hadn't known he'd been carrying.

Suddenly everything made sense. He finally knew what he had wanted all along, but for some reason hadn't spotted the signs himself. He loved Kakashi. He always had. He always will. Almost every good memory he had involved the silver shinobi. Even the bad ones were made more bearable by his presence. He wanted to spend the rest of his life by the man's side, as more than friends and rivals. If Kakashi would let him, he would spend every day proving just how much he loved him.

5:05- damn he was running late! That's what he got for being lost in his thoughts. Gai hastily stepped outside into what he was sure would be another insanely hot day. Just as he began his jog, a voice glued his feet to the ground.

"Gai!"

Gai nearly went into shock.

"Rival! You're up...early?"

"Of course! We haven't trained together in a while, you know."

"But... you're up early! And on time!"

"Well... actually I'm late. I was supposed to arrive in time to eat breakfast at your's, therefore saving some money..."

Gai's jaw nearly dropped.

Then he recovered. What was wrong with him, this was the perfect opportunity? This is just what he wanted. Kakashi had most likely worked out who the cactus was from, understood it's message entirely, and come to confess his ardent and burning love!

But just in case he should try to bring it up subtly. If he referenced the cactus he could work out Kakashi's thoughts from his reaction. Yeah!

"Well, in that case- good morning my eternal and constant rival! It will be a pleasure to train with you today and always, regardless of the obstacles ahead! Our friendship is one of youthful passion, and may it continue to grow even in the harshest and most unyouthful of environments!"

Kakashi blinked. He should have thought through this plan. Gai's talk of youth was probably something he should avoid in the mornings, or at least until he had fueled himself with enough strong coffee.

"Err, yeah sure. Shall we get going?"

Gai beamed. "Let us begin our journey of manly triumph in the rise of the morning sun!"

"We are just jogging right? I think I'll need a nap before any serious training."

"I challenge you rival! To a morning race around the village, first one to touch the gates wins! The loser has to buy the other dinner tonight."

Kakashi thought about it. He didn't have any plans tonight and he hadn't hung out with Gai for a while. "Deal."

Gai couldn't believe it- it would be just like a date! Whatever the outcome he would win. Although in all seriousness, he could never allow his rival to claim a victory in their rivalry willingly- that was was madness, he had a winning score to maintain.

They shook hands. Gai's grip was its usual enthusiastically firm and over the top, but this time it seemed to linger.

Kakashi pulled back his own hand. Gai really was a handful in the morning. He yawned.

"Alright, on the count of three?"

Gai nodded intensely, as if they were going into battle against Madara.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" they both shouted together. And they were off. If Kakashi had been hoping for a relaxing morning jog, he certainly didn't get it here. Gai was taking this very seriously, bounding ahead and calling out mockingly to Kakashi.

"I'll definitely be working up an appetite for my free dinner, rival! Brace yourself and your wallet."

That does it. Kakashi had to step on it, so to speak. He lunged forward with a burst of speed, over taking Gai. Laughing, he called over his shoulder, "Well, I'll be sure to pick somewhere you hate. And that's really expensive! When I win!"

"Ha! In you're dreams rival!" Gai couldn't help but smile. He had been missing their challenges and the banter. Kakashi always brightened up his day.

They began playing dirty, hiding round corners only to jump out at each other, throwing various objects they found and trying to trip or distract each other. It was so much fun that their laughter rang out wherever they ran, causing the villagers to shout out their windows at them angrily for waking them.

"Oi! Do you brats even know what time it is?!" one old woman snapped.

"Apologies, my good woman!" Gai called back, waving. "But there is a challenge at stake!"

Kakashi used this chance to barrel roll himself into Gai's legs from the front. He didn't manage a smooth get away though as Gai fell down on top of him with a scream of "riiiival!" The old woman shouted even more at this and threatened to come down their and beat their loud, annoying asses with her broom.

Gai pushed himself on his elbows, only to find his face inches from Kakashi's. Kakashi was smiling, finding the situation very amusing. Since Naruto and Sasuke had both left, he hadn't been laughing as much anymore, so he was happy he had Gai to mess around with and relieve some of the tension of being a shinobi.

Gai stayed where he was for some moments. If he just leaned in a little more their lips would touch... Kakashi's smile turned mischievous. Could it be... Gai wondered for a moment if the younger man was going to kiss him.

Kakashi suddenly flipped Gai onto his stomach, and tied his arms together with chakra wire, that he kept in the pocket of his flak jacket. With a quick "see ya!" he was off running into the distance. Although disappointed at the true cause of Kakashi's mischief, Gai couldn't help but laugh. So that's the way Kakashi was gonna play this game. Well Gai wouldn't allow him the upper hand for long.

Gai released the first gate, and broke the wire. With his hands free again, he could run faster and he used the power of the first gate to catch up with, and overtake, his rival.

"Oi, that's cheating!" Kakashi called.

"No, you're use of a shinobi weapon was cheating. I am merely evening the odds."

"Hah. Smart ass." Kakashi grinned at him. "You'd better stop that, before you run out of energy and can't even move. Using a technique like for a challenge isn't worth it, Gai."

"Fair point." Gai stopped himself using the gates before things got out of hand. Using it any longer could cause some damage or tire him out. He had already gained the lead now anyway. But he must admit, it was good to hear his rival telling him off, and worrying about him; it was a sure sign of affection.

They were just coming up to the village gates now, marking the end of the race around the village. Despite needing to concentrate on the challenge to save his poor wallet later, Kakashi glanced towards the gate post where the two chunins were.

They were used to seeing Gai around at this time, as well as shinobi returning or leaving for missions, but Kakashi was never up so early. That in itself was reason enough for them to stare, open mouthed. Add to this the insane speed both were running at, and Gai's battle-style intensity, and you could understand their shock. This incident happening the day after Kotetsu's 'conquest' was the cherry on top of the cake.

When he recovered from his shock, Kotetsu smirked at Kakashi seductively and licked his lips suggestively. Kakashi's visible eye widened in shock and embarrassment, and in his distraction he failed to notice Gai's flak jacket being flung in the direction of his feet. Instead of coolly jumping over such an obvious obstacle, the silver haired jonin tripped right over it and fell flat on his face. He looked up, dazed, just in time to see Gai touch the gate and give a loud victory roar, and heard the two chunins laughing together at his expense.

"He had better not pick that fucking curry house again..." Kakashi groaned to himself. It wasn't even 6am yet and his wallet was about to take a huge hit, and he had made a fool of himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Woo finally made it to chapter 10 :D Emikonks- yeah Kakashi is a genious on the battlefield but kinda dumb about other things heehee.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

A shadow fell over Kakashi as he pushed himself onto his knees. He looked up to see Kotetsu stood above him. He had a cheeky smile on his face, as he bent forwards slightly and said, "It's not everyday I catch the great copy ninja in such a difficult position. Here, allow me to lend a hand."

Kakashi stuttered like a fool. The last time Kotetsu had said those exact words- yestday actually- had been in a very different situation. The mental images raced through his mind and Kakashi had to mentally will his lower regions not to react.

Kotetsu merely laughed, knowing just the effect those words would have, and held out a hand to help the copy ninja up. Kakashi took it, feeling its firm warmth. Kakashi could stop himself from blushing when he finally stop. Their hands lingered longer than it should, until Kakashi realised what he was doing and whipped it back, the little of his face that could be said bright red.

Both men could feel the eager eyes of Izumo on them. Kotetsu was alright with this, hitting on others in front of his friend all the time, but it unnerved the reserved copy ninja. Then he was literally shaken from his thoughts by Gai's strong arm patting his back a little too vigorously.

"Another victory for me, rival!" he boomed, not realising just what he was interrupting- which Kakashi was extremely grateful for.

"Well done, Gai," Kakashi said. "You win the bet. Just please... no more curry."

Gai laughed but didn't agree, which he knew would annoy Kakashi. It was hard to get under Kakashi's skin, so when the opportunity presented itself you had to take it. He kept his hand on Kakashi's shouler in a comraderie way.

"Yeah, congrats, Maito-san," Kotetsu said. "Hey, Hatake fancy a drink tonight to console you on your loss?"

Kakashi froze, wide eyed. He didn't expect such an up front invitation, so soon, in front of Gai. In fact he hadn't really expeccted anything. No one appraoched him, he was the copy ninja! He read porn in public, he shouldn't be fazed by this guy. He really wished Gai wasn't here to witness this, he had a 'hip' and 'cool' reputation to maintain.

Kakashi felt Gai's grip on his shoulder tighten. He assumed he also was shocked at Kotetsu's offer.

"Erm," he began, hating how awkward this was. "I can't tonight-"

"He's going out with me tonight," Gai said simply, his hand still on Kakashi's shoulder and his usually loud voice calm for once.

"Yeah, Gai is claiming his spoils of war," Kakashi joked. "He won the bet and gets to eat whereever he wants."

"Oh yeah, the eternal rival thing," Kotetsu said.

"Ow!" Kakashi pulled back from Gai's grip, that had become tighter still, his fingers digging into Kakashi. Realising what he had done without realising, he apologised profusely.

"It's OK, Gai," Kakashi said waving a hand. "Seriously don't call it a 'thing' i front of Gai. In case the jump suit and insanely early jogs didn't give it away, Gai takes his rivalry and training very seriously."

"I can see that," Kotetsu said, noticing the evils he was getting from the green beast. Kakashi, being stood slightly in front of him, hadn't noticed it seemed. "Well, another time then, Hatake. I hope we bump into each other again soon."

Kakashi couldn't help but scowl- bump into each other... _was _that some sort of innuendo... hmm it was hard to be sure.

Kotetsu laughed. "Don't look so suspicious. All I'm saying is, you weren't the worst person to meet in a dark alley..."

Kakashi's face blushed red again, mortified. Bloodu chunin, he was doing this on purpose to get a rise from him. Shit, he needed to recover, to say something witty back or sarcastic back before Gai suspected anything. Although at this rate, surely half of Konoha would know soon enough.

"Unfortunately for you the path of life doesn't include many alleys." Yeah that would do. Surely that was biting enough.

"The path of what?"

Ah... then again maybe Kotetsu hadn't heard that particular excuse for his lateness before. SO that wouldn't make any bloody sense... great.

"He's busy, OK?" Gai said, not being at all like his usual self. Kakashi actually blinked stupidly at him. Admittedly Gai was always rather strict with his training schedule but this seemed rather out of character. "And you're delaying our training."

Kotetsu however, took all this in his stride. "Ah, we wouldn't want that now, would we? See you around, Maito-san, Hatake."

Gai didn't like how familiar the chunin was being with his rival. He didn't like it one bit. He needed to get them out of there, now.

"Kakashi, we are late for my taijutsu practice at the training grounds."

Kakashi nodded, still slightly dazed. "Right." It seemed to Kakashi that Gai really was annoyed his training was being delayed.

* * *

Soon after the bright sun was bearing down on them in the training grounds, promising another humid day. Kakashi held some pads while Gai practised his punches. Something they had done many times before, yet today it felt different to Kakashi somehow. Gai seemed a little off, and to be honest Kakashi wasn't really feeling himself either.

When they had finished and sat under the shade of a tree, side by side, Gai dared to ask. He knew Kakashi liked his privacy, but the question was burned into his mnd, he had to say something.

"Rival... what was that all about earlier... with Kotetsu?"

Kakashi, as usual when it came to anything intimate about himself, froze up. "It was nothing."

Gai expected this typical Kakashi anwer, but it was frustrating all the same. "It looked like something to me."

"You're wrong."

Kakashi had rolled onto his side by this point, so Gai couldn't get a proper look at his. Kakashi was stretched out in what seemed like a casual, even playful, manner, but Gai was sued to reading his rival by now, and he could see the slight tensing of his muscles that gave him away.

Gai however, was not one to brood. Whatever was going on, Kakashi wouldn't tell him. Gai had the impression that there was another type of rival entirely on the horizen. But it didn't matter: he was seeing Gai tonight. And the green beast was not one to waste an opportunity. He would need to turn this victory meal into a date, to woo his rival, and he knew just the girls to help him do it.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Aaaaaaand I'm back on this with some GaiKaka cuteness!

I forgot how much I enjoyed writing chivalrous Gai :D Hope no one is bored of this yet.

As usual, please don't take this fic too seriously, it is just supposed to be a bit of fun, and I know it isn't everyone's cup of tea, so no flames please.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Ergh why are we meeting so early?" Sakura and Ino whined.

"I'm used to it now," Tenten smiled tiredly, full of sumpathy.

"Early?! Why it is only coming up to nine now!" Gai boomed cheerily, brimming with youthful determination.

"Exactly!" they all retorted, glaring.

"Why the urgency, Gai-sensei?" Hinata asked. "Did something happen?"

They were all sat at Gai's kitchen table after he had rounded them all up, to their parent's displeasure, who also considered it way to early to find a loud brightly dressed man banging on the door. Tenten's parents were of course used to such behavior and resigned to it. As Gai had collected her first, so had apologised to each set of parents who answered the others' doors and explained that they had a 'mission' and would be reporting directly to the Hokage.

This statement of course had the desired affect and they ushered their daughters up to serve the Hokage. The girls however, knew better once they set eyes on their companions, and they were understandably grumpy at being woken up on a day off.

Gai had however promised them a magnificent and youthful breakfast once they arrived at his. Gai had already eaten of course before the training, but he was nothing if not a great host.

When they arrived there was breakfast, as promised, but it certainly wasn't magnificent in their opinion. Gai's brightly painted kitchen contained only four wooden chairs around the dining table, so he stood leaning against the counter; the table was covered with... fruit. Lots of apple, oranges and pink grapefruit, nuts and some sort of muesli. Where were the chocolate pancakes they had imagined- where where the calories!?

Gai beamed at his display and seemed satisfied when Tenten sighed and reached for a grapefruit. Only the best super nutritious foods for his students!

So when Hinata prompted Gai with her question Gai's smile actually _grew_.

"Something did indeed happen," he announced happily while striking a good Gai pose. "I have secured a date for the evening with my beloved rival!"

The girls squeeled with delight despite their tiredness. "That is wonderful news, Gai-sensei!" Tenten cheered.

"So you asked him out?" Sakura asked happily.

"Well...no. Not exactly," Gai admitted, but refused to be deterred. "But a date it is all the same!"

"Hold on," Ino interjected. "If you didn't ask him out, how is it a date then... Gai-sensei does Kakashi think this is a date?"

"Well... no. But he will, my young friend, just you wait!"

All except Hinata groaned.

"What happened?" Sakura dared to ask.

"Why he lost the challenge of course, and a most youthful, energetic challenge it was; he sun was bright, the day full of promise and-"

"So if he lost the challenge he had to go on a date- genius!" Ino nodded approvingly.

"Well it was actually to buy the victor dinner, something we do often."

"So it's not a date?"

"But it will be; I will make it so! If not I shall run five-hundred laps aro-"

"OK, Gai-sensei, we get it," Sakura was rubbing her temples. It was way too early for this. "Sensei, how many dates have you been on before now?"

"Err well... none."

"WHAT?!" Sakura's jaw almost hit the table. "But you're in like, your mid-twenties or something, right?!"

"Yes..." Gai was staring at the floor sheepishly, embarrassed. He hoped Kakashi hadn't been on loads of dates either. But he was so great that Gai couldn't imagine him not being asked out. Sakura knowing her sensei's social awkwardness, doubted it. "I've always been busy with my training... that and I have never realised I wanted to until now. I only want to date Kakashi."

"Awww," the girls glowed with happiness. Why didn't anyone feel that way about them?

"So the question is, how do we make this a date?" Tenten asked.

"Yes tonight must be the transition from friendship to romance!" Sakura shrieked.

"So where are you taking him?" Ino asked matter of fact. "It has to be somewhere nice."

"Well I don't know how much money my rival has, maybe I should check with him on a budget first?" Gai said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. He must be considerate of his rival's wallet after all!

"Wait, what? Why would he be paying?"

"Because he lost the challenge! Upstanding members of Konoha's community must never go back on their word, young ones!"

Ino let out an enraged cry, banging her head on the table.

"Sensei," Tenten ventured. "Isn't it more like your taking him on a date if you pay?"

Gai frowned. He was feeling torn. He wanted to treat Kakashi to a beautiful canlelite romantic meal, but allowing him to forfeit his loss just felt so...alien. So wrong. So completely against everything Gai stood for.

"Can't I go halves?"

"No!"

Gai pouted. "Fine!" He folded his arms. "For the love of my rival, I will allow him to forfeit payment- just this once!"

"OK, now that's sort, you had better take him somewhere nice; we need to make reservations."

"What about that new restaurant by the park? I see lots of couples going in there." Hinata said, blushing. That was where she dreamed of Naruto taking her.

"OK good. Next, what will you be wearing? It has to be smart!"

"We'd better let Kakashi-sensei know then, he will turn up in his jonin uniform otherwise." Sakura added.

"Turn up- no, Gai-sensei has to call for him!"

"Better give him a time to expect him then too."

"And maybe he should bring him something?"

"Ah I already have that one covered," Gai beamed proudly, hands on his hips. "I wrote Kakashi a poem to express my honest and heartfelt feelings." He dissipated and instantly reappeared with paper in hand and cleared his lungs before booming the first line. "Silver night, pale moon, your quivering-"

"EWWW NO! THAT'S TOTALLY GROSS!"

"For the love of kami, please do NOT write any more poems!" they begged, suppressing shudders.

_Huh how odd_, Gai thought. _Weren't poems meant to be incredibly romantic? But these girls don't seem to enjoy the beautiful rhythm of words from the heart._

"Right then, let's discuss just how you should behave on a date. Now firstly you must remember to ask questions about him, and compliment him, and..."

Gai resoutely grabbed a pen and pad, and began frantically taking notes.

* * *

Kakashi had just finished showering and was preparing his ninken's lunch when he heard the knock. He opened the door to find it empty except for a letter. Kakashi picked it up and was assaulted by the scent of some sort of male cologne. It felt like it was burning his eyes.

_What the hell?_

The mystery was partly solved when he noticed the bold, confident calligraphy of Maito Gai. Gai always was eccentric.

_My wonderful rival,_

_Thank you for the vigerous race this morning. As a token of my affection, I will be paying the bill for tonight's dinner; no protests, rival! I know it is against our code of rivalry, but as a one-off I am happy to forgo your loss (though I will still count it towards my total number of wins you understand, of course)._

_I will pick you up at seven- don't be late! I am booking a reservation._

_Gai._

_PS. Don't wear your uniform, dress smart._

"Huh," Kakashi said to himself and he placed the letter on the table. "That seemed...different." Then he shrugged and got back to lunch. It was strange Gai was offering to pay even though he won. Not that he would complain about a free dinner. He would just have to fathom Gai's behavior later.

* * *

"Gai-sensei, what was with that smell on the letter?" Tenten asked. "It smelt very strongly of cologne."

"Well I couldn't scent it with perfume- that's unmanly!"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Hello, I am back to some more Gai fluff and cuteness :D I am hoping to push on with this fic and finish it soon.

I feel a bit uneasy about this chapter, can't put my finger on exactly why, but I hope it doesn't disappoint at any rate. YOu definitely won't guess that happens anyway heh. But things should pick up in the next few chapters *smiles evilly*

Thanks for the anon review ;D Anyway here marks the start of the 'date'.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It was 6:59 and Kakashi was still drying his hair in his dressing gown, in his usual lazy manner. Pakkun sat on his bed watching bored. The little pug often kept Kakashi company, what with master being quite anti-social most of the time. He looked over at the civilian clothes Kakashi had laid out. A blue t-shirt and light jacket, with some black jeans. He was curious- Kakashi had said he had lost a bet to Gai and going for food as usual; so why the need to civilian clothes?

"Boss, what time did you say you were meeting him?"

Before Kakashi could answer, the clock hit exactly 7:00 and almost instantly there was a loud banging on the front door. Kakashi merely smiled mischievously at his companion without his mask and the little pug sighed.

"Fine I'll get it," he plodded out of the bedroom to the door muttering, "Always bloody late" under his breath. Kakashi's door had been designed to respond to the little dogs chakra, so with a mere paw pressed to the door and a release of chakra, it opened.

Gai stood proudly holding out a small box covered in brightly coloured wrapping paper. When the door opened and he saw no one, he blinked in confusion. Pakkun cleared his throat and drew the gaze of the green beast downward. Pakkun couldn't hide his surprise at seeing Gai's outfit for the evening. The man was wearing a full suit, complete with green bow tie. The trousers were slightly too short, revealing a sliver of orange and confirming that Gai had actually chosen to wear his orange leg warmers under the black trousers. Pakkun sighed; he had a feeling this wouldn't be a normal night in any case.

"Err, why don't you come in Gai-san," Pakkun said, still slightly bewildered. "Kakashi is late again."

"What?! But I have booked the most youthful of seats, we only have twenty minutes to get there!" Gai said, taking off his shoes and slipping to some of Kakashi's guest slippers.

"Can't you both jutsu there quicker? Or race as your always so fond of?"

"But that isn't proper! We cannot ruin our most elegant attire either! And besides," Gai pulled a face as his hopped from foot to foot. "These smart clothes really aren't strechy." Pakkun snorted at Gai clearly pining for his jumpsuit.

"Please make yourself at home Gai-san, I'll just go check on Kakashi." With Gai deposited in the living room, Pakkun headed back to his master. Kakashi had finally finished his hair, which fell over his face since he wasn't wearing the head band, and was finally pulling his blue t-shirt over his head.

"Off," Pakkun barked at him. "You need to get those off while I pick out some new clothes."

"Huh?" Kakashi said as he pulled it off again; he could rarely be bothered to argue with the little dog who had a terrific attitude when he wanted to show it. "Why?"

"Because if you don't dress up more Gai-san will stand out even more."

Kakashi sighed. "He said dress smart so I'm guessing it isn't a jump suit?"

"Oh, it definitely isn't a jump suit," Pakkun said he jumped onto the self in Kakashi's small wardrobe and started rummaging through with his nose. When he had settled on something he threw it out on the bed and then began hunting some more.

When Kakashi turned in nothing but his boxers and saw what Pakkun had put together he raised his eye brows. "Really?"

"Yep. Don't worry you still won't outshine Gai."

* * *

Gai was shifting around uncomfortably in his full suit and pouting. Why on earth did people wear these things? He much preferred his clothes to hug his body, not hinder it. The green beast was busy practicing nice guy poses in his outfit and the bedroom door finally opened and Kakashi called out, "Sorry I'm late, Pakkun ate my outfit." Which caused the little mutt to growl defensively.

Gai turned and felt that his breath was taken away. Kakashi approached him smiling, dressed in tight black trousers and and a grey shirt with silver strips that matched his hair perfectly, and glimmered slightly in the light. It was tucked in, probably under Pakkun's instructions, though Kakashi had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. Gai could clearly see the nosebleed inducing outline of his body in this outfit. Only briefly did Kakashi ever remove his flak jacket and jonin shirt, and Gai was immensely happy that this was one of those times. It was too bad that Kakashi chose to wear his usual mask, but at least the headband was removed, allowing his hair to flop about sexily. All this combined actually achieved the impossible; Gai was speechless.

"Wow, Gai," Kakashi said on seeing his friend's full suit. He had never seen Gai dressed so... formal. Though he smiled affectionately at the green bow tie and slither of orange where socks should be; he was glad that despite his elaborate clothe, Gai was still Gai. He wouldn't have it any other way. And despite the looser clothing (and anything was looser than that jump suit) Gai still maintained a hint of his shinobi presence, the graceful outline of strong muscles that could break a man's bones with a single hit.

"So," Kakashi continued, aware that Gai was staring at him. "Shall we get going? I believe you said we had reservations..."

This seemed to snap Gai out of his dreamy daze. He yelped and jumped towards the coffee table than shoved a package into Kakashi stunned hands. It was a small box wrapped with ghastly looking paper. "Erm, thanks," Kakashi said. "But it isn't my birthday for another few months."

Gai shook his head beaming. "This is just a token of my eternal devotion."

Eternal devotion? Kakashi hadn't believed Gai could take their eternal any further than they already had. Was this some sort of eternal rival related anniversary he wasn't aware of? If so he had better play along to spare Gai's feelings, even though he did usually try to play it cool in the face of Gai's passionate eccentricities.

He tore open the paper gently, while Gai was practically bouncing with impatience. Pakkun was watching all this avidly, realisation dawning on the pug. That love-sick-puppy look on Gai's face told him everything he needed to know. Kakashi, as usual for the shinobi genius with little common sense when it came to personal life, hadn't picked up on it. The idiot. How can the young man be such a prodigy if he couldn't see what was right in front of his face. Paukkun would be having words with the brat later.

A card box was revealed when Kakashi finally finished unwrapping it. So Kakashi lifted the lid to find what could only be some sort of home made chocolates. They had been molded into various things like kunai or shuriken, but Kakashi spotted the best one a mile away. He held what had to be an interpretation of Pakkun's glum pug face, next the little dog's head, smiling teasingly at the dog.

"Look's just like you!"

Pakkun scowled. "Impossible! That face is clearly too fat!"

Kakashi burst into fits of laughter and couldn't stop for a while. He was clutching his stomach and hunched over, enjoying the pug's angry glares immensely. Gai had a big grin plastered on his face, delighted to hear such a carefree, _real _laugh from his rival. Kakashi didn't often let himself go like that. The messy afternoon melting chocolate bar after chocolate bar had been worth it, just to hear the joy pouring from Kakashi now. He could have bought chocolates of course, but Gai felt that was too easy- he needed a challenging gift to woo someone as talented as his rival! Gai never took the easy route after all, and that's why Kakashi respected him and his youthful determination.

"Thank you, Gai," Kakashi said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I needed that. But I didn't get you anything."

"My pleasure, my rival. Don't worry, you don't need to give me anything, just the pleasure of your most youthful company."

Despite tonight feeling a bit different from their usual meals out, Kakashi couldn't help smiling at Gai's unreserved warmth. Even in Kakashi's darkest moments, it had never failed to win him round. He rarely admitted it, even to himself, but he needed Gai's friendship to keep him sane.

Kakashi placed his gift on the table and turned back to Gai, beaming. "Where are we going?"

Gai proudly put his hands on his hips, puffinf his chest out. "I, Maito Gai, have acquired us a table at the most prestigious new attraction in-"

"So the new restaurant?" Kakashi said, impressed but a bit shocked to be going somewhere so different from their usual, sushi, curry or ramen bars. He glanced at the time and decided that his questions were for another time; "Hm so since Pakkun made us late," here the dog barked at his master, "Race you there?"

And in a blink Kakashi had poofed away.

"What?! But I can't run in this!" With a hearty laugh Gai pulled off the jacket and rolled his trousers up above his knees, fully revealing his orange leg warmers. The next second he was hot on his rival's trail.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** So I haven't updated this for a while. The truth is I really want to finish it, and know what the end is, but it is getting there. I have been having some writer's block for this particular fic, even tho I desperately want to push on and concentrate on finishing it. *sigh* Also I have had a busy time with work and some of the comments I have been receiving on fics have been annoying trolls from people who dislike yaoi… not very motivating to say the least! But here is a short but hopefully sweet chapter for you to digest… let me know what you think of this chapter and the fic in general… anything you are excited about in this fic… I need some inspiration/motivation.

And Impatient typist, sorry, I know I always say how hard I find writing this fic haha!

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Kakashi is laughing even as he nears Konoha's newest and finest restaurant. It was a fairly large, detached building of the traditional kind, complete with stone sculptures and a small pond lining the entrance. Stone steps led up to the sliding doors at the top, and it seemed obvious that it was the kind of place that dishevelled, sweaty shinobi didn't walk in to. Kakashi reconsidered his decision to race there for a moment. But the moment passed as both he and Gai were not ones to care for the opinions of the general public, and both were considered eccentric jonin anyway.

Kakashi, for a minute, thought that he had won their little race; he was of course mistaken. As he looked over his shoulder for his friend, feet slowing to a halt, a shadow loomed above him and the next moment, Gai slammed down from above in front of him, seemingly from out of nowhere.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. "Congratulations seem to be in order once again."

Gai boomed with laughter, hand on his hips in a victory pose. "Jump suit or not, I am still the Green Beast of Konoha, and you shouldn't expect anything less!" His teeth gleamed when he grinned at Kakashi and the forming crowd. Many of the older villagers recognised the two despite their different attire, and shook their heads as if to say 'not these two clowns again'.

"Well, my rival," Gai said, unaware of these sorts of people staring at his strange combination of clothes- one of the qualities Kakashi liked most about Gai, his ability to block out other people's bullshit without even really trying. "Shall we?"

He held out his arm for Kakashi to take. The silver haired man quirked an eyebrow at the new gesture, but then again it wasn't a mannerism that seemed particularly out of place with Gai in the grand scheme of things. Gai was always patting him on the back, hugging him, finding some way to touch him with manly affection, it was a healthy and normal part of their friendship despite the fact that most wouldn't dare approach, let alone touch, the copy ninja without express permission. Gai had never been good with boundaries though and over the years of hardship as a shinobi Kakashi had grown to be grateful.

Therefore Kakashi only hesitated briefly before eye smiling and placing a hand on Gai's arm. "Lead the way then," he said.

What Kakashi failed to notice was the four pairs of wide eyes that belonged to the teenage girls in the bushes. Luckily they managed to contain their squeals until the two men were out of sight.

"Oh my gosh it's actually happening!" Ino said.

"They look happy together," Hinata said quietly, dreaming of her future date here with Naruto.

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei can look… normal out of uniform… and handsome," Sakura said more to herself than the others. She was happy that Gai-sensei still held some of his character even without his usual clothes. He also looked kinda good in his tux.

"Way to go, Gai-sensei," Tenten said smiling to herself. Her sensei was always so determined and strong willed that once he set his mind on something- in this case the Copy Ninja's heart- he was bound to achieve his goals. That is what Gai's students loved about him most, his unwavering commitment and hard work.

As they both reached the top and slid the doors open, Kakashi was surprised at just how ambient the place was; the furniture was of a dark wood, the painted deep red with the darker silhouette of sakura branches and some traditional panels were placed around to separate booths and allow diners more intimacy. The final touch was the low lighting; candles hung from the ceiling at various heights which not only cast a flickering orange glow across the room, but also reminded Kakashi of stars somehow, probably because there were so many of them.

"Gai…" Kakashi began, almost completely stumped for words. Why on earth did Gai choose here instead of their usual eateries? Not that he wasn't impressed or interested of course- if the place looked this good just imagine the food!

"Good evening gentlemen," said the waiter. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Of course! The name is Maito," Gai smirked, happy with Kakashi's reaction.

The waiter checked his list, looked up at Gai and checked again. "Erm sir… apologies but we don't seem to have a reservation under that name. What about the name of your, ah, companion here?"

"Hatake," Kakashi said, wondering why it would be under his name.

"I'm sorry but it isn't under that name either."

Gai pouted. "Are you sure it isn't 'Maito Gai'?"

Suddenly the man's eyes brightened. "Oh! You're 'Gai-sensei'! Please come this way, sir."

As they sat at the table by a window and Gai ordered some plum wine for the table, Kakashi watched Gai with a mixture of confusion and suspicion. "Gai, who made tonight's reservation?"

"I arranged tonight's most exquisite of meals of course!"

"Oh really? And do you always refer to yourself as 'Gai-sensei' and then forget doing so?"

"Ah, there's no fooling you, rival! A worthy opponent as always. If you must know I was busy melting chocolate for you and so had to delegate the actual booking of the table to a student."

"OK…" Kakashi thought this was a bit weird but decided to drop it. The plum wine had arrived now anyway and Gai ordered a selection of small plates for them to share, including eel, fish and some fruits.

When the waiter left again Kakashi looked back at his companion to find Gai watching him. "Kakashi," he began, thinking back to his strategic planning with the kunoichi. "Now I know I often compliment you on your skill as a shinobi, but tonight I want to compliment… well, just you. You look…great tonight."

Ok something weird was going on. Of course Gai spoke to him with his usual earnestness, and Kakashi wasn't doubting it, but something just seemed… different tonight. "…Thanks." Kakashi mumbled, not sure whether to laugh it off or run. "You too."

Gai beamed. "I knew you'd like it," he proclaimed, adjusting the hideous bow tie.

"So Gai…" Kakashi began awkwardly. "Is there some sort of milestone in our rivalry we are celebrating?"

Gai leaned on one hand, staring into Kakashi's eyes intently, just as Ino and Sakura had said will give someone goose bumps- unfortunately intense Uchiha stares may suit a brooding Sasuke, but Kakashi was taken aback seeing such a look on Gai's features. For a second he feared the man was about to challenge him again.

"You could say that," Gai said.

"You're gonna have to bring me up to speed then. What's all this," Kakashi gestured to their clothes and surroundings, "in aid of?"

Gai just gave him a smile that was not like his usual wide grin. It was modest, confident… for a moment the word seductive came to mind but Kakashi shook that thought from his head.

Gai waited until Kakashi met his gaze. "You."

* * *

"OK let's do this," Ino decided. "Come one!"

"Do what?" Tenten asked.

"Get a closer look. We are missing all the good stuff!"

"But how- we can't go in there!"

"Relax, Sakura booked a table next to the window."

Tenten squirmed uncomfortably. "Doesn't it feel… wrong to watch the whole date?"

"What are you talking about? This is the fruits of our labour after all, we deserve this! And besides," Into flicked her hair out of her face haughtily. "Aren't you concerned that Gai-sensei will need you there when he messes things up-"

Now Tenten was pissed off. She lunged at the blond girl and pinned her to the floor. "Don't talk that way about my sensei- he _won't _mess anything up."

"If, _if_! I'm just sayin' he can be a bit…"

"If you value your face I wouldn't finish that sentence," Tenten warned darkly.

"OK, you two, calm down," Sakura said, pulling them apart. "This is ridiculous. We are here to help, not hinder by lashing out at each other."

"Well she started it by speaking badly about Gai-sensei."

"I wasn't!" But at Sakura's glare she caved in, knowing without words what the pink haired girl wanted from her. "Fine," she said crossing her arms. "I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. I just want to be there for Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, that's all."

"…OK." Tenten nodded.

"Finally," Sakura said while Hinata smiled at them all, happy the danger had passed. It was nice to hang out with the girls for a change.

Finally in agreement, they all crept over to the window.

* * *

AN: so hope some people are liking the GaiTen friendship


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Hello. OK so I have been rubbish at updating this one. But the good news, today I fell in love with this fic again. And I wrote another chapter! Not only that but I made a chapter by chapter plan for the rest of this. If I can keep myself focussed on this fic, I should have it finished before Christmas. My problem is my attention waivers…. So that's where you guys come in, if you are still reading. Please badger me. Annoy me. Remind me that I said I would finish this soon. Nag me as much as you want, I really do need it or I get distracted by my other fics, work and life. This fic shouldn't be as long as my others so I can see the end ahead…

And as promised, I will start writing my GaiKaka mpreg (full of cuteness papa Gai and Mama Kakashi moments!) I just won't let myself start another fic. I also keep being asked to start my AU university SasukeKakashi fic…

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Me?" Kakashi said, completely stumped. "Why me?" He thought back to recent missions in his teaching career. Nope, nothing he or Sakura had done in the past few weeks warranted any special treatment… and he certainly didn't deserve any credit for losing Sasuke to Orochimaru. That only left Naruto…

"Did Jiraiya contact you?"

Gai resisted the urge to slap his own face in exasperation. Wasn't Kakashi supposed to be a genius?

"Let's forget about our students for now," Gai paused here as he could have sworn he heard and indignant huff and a mumbled 'ungrateful' coming from outside the window. Must be his imagination. "I want to talk about you. Just you," Gai finished smoothly.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed in suspicion, as if Gai had an ulterior motive. "If this is about sparring-"

"Kakashi," Gai cut him off, trying to keep patient with his love. He couldn't help but raise his voice a little to prevent Kakashi jumping to conclusions once again. "I like you."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. Silence fell between them, interrupted only when the waiter came with their selection of starters. Kakashi watched the table, as if there nothing more interesting in the world than its dark wood.

"Oh no, you never just blurt it out like that!" Ino whispered. The girls had moved into the garden of the restaurant, hidden from view of the window where their sensei's sat, but not from the other diners who watched them curiously as they sipped cocktails. "Classic mistake."

"Oh, how the hell would you know?" Tenten snapped. "You've never confessed to anyone successfully.

"Only because _they _confess to _me_."

"Ha! Yeah right!"

"It's true!"

"Who were they then?"

"That's none of your business- I don't kiss and tell!"

"See!" Tenten said triumphantly.

"You wouldn't know them anyway, they were civilian boys."

"Oh, of course."

"Will you two knock it off already? We're missing the good bit!" Sakura said, whacking them on the head.

The waiter wished the two men a good meal and left again. Kakashi was gazing at the table still, barely aware of his surroundings- not like Kakashi at all.

"Er, Kakashi?" Gai said, moving his hand towards Kakashi's as if to hold it. Kakashi suddenly sprang back to life, and grabbed a bowl of the nearest food before Gai's hand could make contact. The silver haired man heaved most of the contents onto his own plate and started wolfing it down.

"Mmm, this is good, Gai, thanks."

"But- it's beef in a sweet plum sauce. I thought you didn't like sweet things?"

"Wha- oh yeah right." Kakashi hastily grabbed something else and proceeded to shovel that onto his plate instead.

"Kakashi," Gai folded his arms now. "You heard what I said, right? I like you."

"I like you too, Gai. You're a great friend."

Gai seemed to deflate a little at that. This was it. He could pretend that that's what he had meant, or he could take the risk and push ahead. He thought to his conversation with the girls, when he had discovered his true feelings. He thought back to the first time he met the famous son of Hatake Sakumo. He thought back to when he rescued an unconscious Kakashi from Itachi.

Decision made, he grabbed Kakashi's wrist that held the chopsticks, and waited patiently for the slightly younger man to make eye contact with him.

"No, Kakashi. Not as a friend. I-" Gai wavered only for a second. "I love you. Recently I have come to realise that I always have. And I am almost certain I always will. It's only ever been you."

Kakashi was frozen, despite Gai's warm grip on his wrist. The silence hung between them once again, but this time it was different. There was no more anticipation on Gai's part. In fact, despite Kakashi's stunned silence, Gai felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from him. He had said it. He had done what he set out to do. Now it was up to Kakashi.

Kakashi though felt as if there were not enough air in the room. He turned very pink and he could feel sweat beading on the back of his neck.

Gai was in love with him? He couldn't be. This must be a mistake. Why on earth would Gai be in love with him? For a start, he was a man. Also Kakashi was not boyfriend material, for anyone, be it man or woman. Gai must have been confusing their rivalry and friendship with something else.

Yet, now that he was analysing the situation, Gai had been acting strange recently… could it be… was it all for him?

Kakashi closed his eyes, wishing he could anywhere else but here, and with anyone else but Gai. The silver jonin had never been one to tackle his feelings head on.

"Gai… you're confused-"

Without meaning to, Gai tightened his grip. "Don't even go there, Kakashi. I just poured my heart out to you. You at least owe me an honest response. Don't you dare try to deflect my feelings."

"Gai you don't understand… I don't deserve this. Nor did I seek it."

"Life doesn't always go as we plan. You should know that better than anyone. You may not have sought my love but… but you have my heart all the same."

Kakashi tried not to cringe. Gai really could spout some cheesy lines… but he supposed if he were a woman he would find them terribly romantic and sweet… it was the thought of stuff they said in icha Icha before they have- oh kami don't think about that!

Kakashi didn't know what to do, whether to fight or flee. "But why… why me?"

Gai sighed and let go of Kakashi's hand. "Love can't always be rationalised, Kakashi. I love you for who you are. All your insecurities, all your quirks, all your imperfections- I love them too. I love all of you. Even the walls you build and hide behind. For years now I have loved nothing more than breaking them down to get to the real you. That is my greatest pleasure.

"But enough of me and my feelings… the question is, do you have feelings for me too?"


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** OK, so I was gonna look at this fic next weekend, but in honour of the awesome Impatient Typest, here is the next chapter! Sorry it is shorter than usual x

And to those who have been asking what Kotetsu is up to... here you go!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It was already the middle of the summer evening when Kotetsu had started his fourth beer. And the pizzas arrived. Genma and Izumo were digging in, but Kotetsu downed the rest of his beer in one go.

"Right, time for another," he said, dismissing himself and heading towards the bar.

Izumo rolled his eyes. "Tch, downing his horny sorrows I see."

"So the Hatake story is true then?" Genma queried, watching Izumo intently for his honest verdict.

"Going by Hatake's behaviour this morning, yes it looks that way."

"Huh, who would of thought… maybe he could win this bet after all- shit, I wish I didn't bet so much now!"

"I wouldn't worry too much, Hatake seemed resistant to his charms despite being flustered. Honestly, I don't think the guy has ever been hit on before. At one point I was scared he would go into shock or something! But then Maito swept him away for training."

"Ah, Maito Gai, another eccentric Jonin. Funny how that friendship even came about."

"Yeah, I mean Kakashi is weird, but Gai is even weirder. Maybe that's why they stuck together."

"Talking about my future conquest?" Kotetsu said as he put down another round of beers onto the table.

"I'd hardly call him that from what I've been hearing," Genma teased. "Apparently he prefers the strict training schedule and eccentricities of one Maito Gai to yourself. Man, that's gotta hurt." He and Izumo chuckled at Kotetsu's annoyed scowl.

"They had already made plans before I invited him out, alright?"

"Yet you also already had plans with us… I detect a whiff of desperation! Note also that Hatake didn't request to rearrange."

"Shut up! It wasn't my fault, Maito got in the way! He put Kakashi on edge, that's all."

"Ah, embarrassed to be seen with you too…"

"Shut up!" Kotetsu grabbed his next beer and grumbled into it. He hated it when his friends teased him. He much preferred being the one to make fun of them.

His two friends were laughing again, and enjoy the cool breeze as well the food and the entertainment his situation provided.

Izumo decided to push a bit more on the topic. "So, what's your next move Romeo?"

"Kotetsu gulped down half his beer before replying. "I will go to him tonight."

"Tonight? Isn't that a little soon?"

"No, I need to get in there before…"

"Before what?"

"OK this is gonna sound strange considering just who this is but… I think Maito may be harbouring some feelings for Hatake. He seemed well, jealous and overly protective of him this morning. I'm not sure if he even realises he has these feelings but Kakashi certainly doesn't. I need to make my move soon or I could lose the bet to you two morons."

The last part of their conversation had caught the attention of another. Given his history with this particular group of immature shinobi, he had been reluctant to intrude, but hearing these last words he felt that he had a moral duty to say something to the idiots, before they got themselves in trouble.

"Sorry to intrude but I couldn't help overhearing," the newcomer said he took the only spare seat left on the table. "If what you are saying is true Kotetsu-san, then I suggest you steer clear of both Hatake-san and Maito-san. For your own good."

"What's that supposed to mean, Iruka?" Genma demanded.

The chocolate haired chunin merely sighed. "What it sounds like, Genma-san. Don't mess with elite jonins. You of all people should know to show them a bit more respect as a special Jonin, Genma-san."

Genma bristled but Kotetsu put a hand on his arm. "Ah, pay him no mind Genma, Iruka here is just trying to divert my attentions to himself. What's wrong, baby, you miss me?" He leered at the other man.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Been there done that, Kotetsu-_san_, and I must decline. You know, not only should you respect the jonin senseis, but you respect all citizens of Konoha. All people for that matter. Maybe then you would learn something. And with that, I shall bid you a good night gentlemen, and return to my own group."

He rose and left before any of the three could protest. Once he was out of earshot, Izumo spoke. "Smooth there, Romeo."

"Bloody school teacher, what does he know?" Kotetsu grumbled.

"More than you apparently."

"I believe he was talking to all of us," Kotetsu snapped.

"Yeah, you're right! Trying toruin our fun, the party pooper!" Genma moaned. "I hope you don't intend to listen to him?"

"Nah, he was clearly just jealous that I have set my sights on another," Kotetsu smiled to himself smugly, wobbling slightly from the alcohol and lack of food in his system. "Don't you worry, Mission to get into Hatake's pants is still on, and so is the bet! Soon I shall be a sexually sated and rich man," he leered.

His two friends laughed and shook their head at his frankness.

"You really need to be learn the art of discretion," Izumo said as he finished his drink."

* * *

**AN:** Don't worry, we will see what happened to Gai and kakashi next chapter! So yeah I don't know if they had pizza in Konoha, but I was craving it and well... there you go.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** Thank you for reviews… I found this chapter hard to write – the drama! We are back to the date. I am hoping now that the writing will come much more smoothly. And thanks for the tip about the pizza! Yosh! They do have it ;p

**Chapter 16**

Kakashi froze, not quite sure he believed what his ears were hearing. Gai's intense gaze implied that he had heard correctly. He processed the question slowly, his shinobi reactions seemingly numb.

Did he return Gai's feelings?

How could he? He was a man- Gai was a man! Men didn't go around declaring their love for one another like it was a scene from Icha Icha. Sure, they made such proposals to women… but Kakashi was certainly not a woman. He was sure that if Gai thought about it some more he would realise Kakashi wasn't the sort of person any sane person would fall in love with… but then Gai wasn't really sane to begin with.

Stupid, stubborn, jumpsuit wearing buffoon waltzing into his life and ruining his calm. He never should have accepted all those bloody challenges.

What a fool he had been! What a fool Gai was!

It was all utterly incomprehensible!

Ridiculous!

But then again it was all quite… romantic. And if – IF - Kakashi swung that way (which he definitely did not!), he would have felt flattered… but he didn't. In fact he didn't really want to date a woman either. Kakashi just wanted to be left alone. He was fine alone, always had been. When it came down to it, it wasn't so much of an issue with Gai being a man, for if he had been a woman he would be reacting very nearly the same way. It was an issue with himself, not his suitor. And of all the possible people who could have confessed to him, Gai had to be the one with the biggest heart, despite all his other quirks.

Kakashi didn't know why his friends had always made such a damn fuss about his whole lone wolf thing when he was in ANBU- especially Gai. Gai had always been there, encroaching on his free time, forcing him to eat meals and 'take care of himself', to socialise, to clean his apartment… in fact he couldn't really remember a time when Gai wasn't there.

Which made this situation even worse. He had come to value Gai's friendship, and he really didn't want to lose that. If he was truly honest with himself; Kakashi had come to depend on Gai's friendship and presence in his life.

Why did Gai have to have feelings for him? Why couldn't he keep his distance from the copy nin's heart, like everyone else?

The truth was… Kakashi was scared. Terrified. He rarely ever confronted his feelings. What if he lost Gai's friendship? What if he consented and then Gai realised his mistake and asked to be friends again? Kakashi didn't know if he could take such a humiliation.

What if he fell for Gai, and then Gai died on a mission, just like the others he had loved? One of the reasons Kakashi tried to keep strong boundaries in their friendship was because he was afraid to let him in, only to lose him again. It was for his friend's own good.

After all, everyone Kakashi had loved so far had died. His mother, his father, Obito, Rin, sensei… Sasuke had abandoned the village when he had finally opened his cold heart to team seven… Naruto had left with a better sensei not long after…

No. He wouldn't put himself through such pain again… his heart couldn't take it.

He had to get out of there.

He couldn't think.

He couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, both of Kakashi's hands slammed on the table as he stood. "Thank you for the meal Gai. I have to go."

"Go?!" came four shrill cries from outside, which briefly diverted Kakashi's attention. Before he could ponder them anymore, Gai's sharp voice drew him back to his current predicament.

"Kakashi!" Gai was moving to stand too.

"No, don't go hungry on my account, please eat you delicious food! It was great, thank you. But I have to go, I have to speak with some people."

"Kakashi, please, you don't have to answer me know, just don't run away like that. Or I'll be afraid it's for good…"

Kakashi forced a smile, but even with the mask Gai could tell when they were fake. "We're _eternal _rivals remember?"

Gai had his hand out, about to grab his friend's arm, when he heard those words. That's right, they had an eternal bond. Gai understood Kakashi. And because of that Gai couldn't push him right now. The copy nin had a fight or flee reflex when it came to his own feelings. He was just panicking, he hoped.

So Gai what he thought was right, even though it almost broke his heart: he let Kakashi go.

* * *

Kakashi ran. He didn't stop running until he was in front of a familiar and comforting sight. He needed to think, to talk. To be alone, yet with those who understood him most.

He knelt in front of the memorial stone and touched the names of the ones he had lost.

Kakashi sighed.

"Guys… I'm such a fucking idiot."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Thanks for the review, this chapter is a longer one than last time Here is another chapter... so under two months til Christmas, and that is my goal to finish this fic! Let's hope I can do it :D

To those who asked me to update A Mask through Time and Servant of the Uchiha, I will try and take a look at those soon.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The moment Gai paid the bill and left the restaurant, he was pounced on by his matchmakers.

"What the hell was that?!" Ino screamed, oblivious to the rest of the Konoha population. "You actually just let him go?! I can't believe you! I can't believe him!"

Gai was looking off somewhere in the distance, eyes bright but unfocused. "I had to," he declared solemnly.

"What on earth are you talking about? He freaked out and you just let him walk away! And you," she wheeled around to point at Sakura. "What the hell is wrong with your sensei?! How rude was that! Gai-sensei just poured his heart out. Totally disrespectful of Gai-sensei's feelings!"

"It's not my fault!" she screeched back. "Kakashi-sensei has always been like that, he just comes and goes as he pleases. The man doesn't even use doors! Do you think I want him to behave like that?!"

"You've known him all these years and you can't even teach him some manners?" Ino asked disbelievingly.

"HE is supposed to be teaching ME- not the other way around!"

"You guys, SHUT UP! You're causing a scene," Tenten interrupted, standing between them. Sure enough members of the civilian population who were out for a walk in the pleasant cool of the summer evening, were watching the little exchange with mild interest. "And besides, what's happened has happened. There's nothing we or Gai-sensei could have done, he was always a flight risk."

"He's supposed to be a jonin and he's scared of a little love confession or something! It's crazy!"

"Well it must have been a big deal to Kakashi-sensei anyway. We just need to work out a new strategy," Tenten said trying to sound positive.

"Erm, Gai-sensei, are you alright?" Hinata said quietly, placing a hand on Gai's elbow.

The other three looked to the green clad man. Underneath those bushy brows, his eyes were moist and lost, his jaw clenched as if he were in great pain.

"Sorry girls, I just need to be alone for a while."

"Bu- but you need to go after him!" Ino pleaded. "You can't just leave it like this!"

"No, he may be right, it is not good to push Kakashi-sensei when he doesn't want to face something," Sakura conceded sadly.

"Well then what's the next step? If you leave it too long it could cause a rift in your friendship…"

"Fear not young ones," Gai said attempting to sound like his cheery self even as his eye leaked a single tear. Gai had always been the type to put on an overly happy brave face, trying to shake off his inner hurt so the others wouldn't have to see it. "I shall go to reconcile with my rival first thing tomorrow morning. Once he has had some time and space to think over whatever it is he is worrying about…"

All girls shifted guiltily. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Gai-sensei was supposed to swoop Kakashi-sensei off his feet based on their advice. They had watched so many films and read so many dating magazines in preparation for this. Yet it seemed all they had been able to achieve was to ruin a friendship and set Gai up for unrequited love…and kami only knows what they done to Kakashi.

"Gai-sensei…" Tenten began, unsure of what to say next. "I'm sorry if we caused trouble…"

Gai reigned in his sad emotions and knelt down to rub her head. "You did nothing of the sort, my fine student. In fact you have helped me greatly, by showing me my true feelings and passions. One should always be honest, even with themselves. I am proud of you for getting someone as hot-headed as myself to stop and find what is underneath the underneath.

"Now if you'll excuse me girls I need to rest before tomorrow. If I am to confront my rival again I will need it!" He forced a laugh, but it sounded sad and hollow.

* * *

Despite his positive words to the girls, the moment the front door shut behind Gai, he slid to the floor and cried unashamedly. He was used to being mocked, laughed at and even scorned for his enthusiasms and the way he conducted himself, but Kakashi's indifference always hurt a bit, despite his comedic berating of the man for playing it so cool. However Kakashi's running away from Gai after he had poured his heart out was nothing but painful. The felt as if his heart of ripped from his chest. How would he ever be able to put himself out there again like that?

After all they had been through, he couldn't believe Kakashi could just deny his feelings like that.

But then again, this was Kakashi, and Kakashi had never been one for confronting his feelings or anyone else's for that matter. He had to force himself to think of all of the other socially awkward things Kakashi had done over the years, all the times he had disappeared mid-conversation or shoved that orange book in front of his face like a shield.

Kakashi could be incredibly stupid for a genius and difficult, even harmful to himself; yet it was Kakashi's hidden weaknesses that made him human, and that made him Kakashi. In all honesty Gai should have anticipated such a reaction from a man who had closed his heart off years ago.

Gai headed to him bedroom and flopped down on the bed, pulling a brightly coloured pillow to him. Maybe it would have been better if he had never said anything. But then, knowing his own heart, could the Green Beast have lived with himself?

* * *

It was very late, with the stars glittering in the dark summer sky by the time Kakashi had finished talking with his departed loved ones. Usually coming here made him feel better, helped him to see things about himself more clearly. Yet this evening he still left feeling unsure.

Gai had been a great friend to him, better than he deserved. He had seen him at his lowest and continued to stay by his side. Even when Kakashi had been purposefully arrogant and mocking to him, showing him no respect. Now it was one of Kakashi's biggest regrets, falling only behind the deaths of his comrades.

Was this really why Gai had stuck with him all this time? Because he loved Kakashi?

Kakashi didn't know what to think. What to do. What to say in the inevitable confrontation he would have to have with his best friend.

He knew how hard it must have been for Gai to make that move, to bare his soul like that, yet Kakashi couldn't deny that he wished Gai had never said anything. That things could continue as they were.

Things were simple this way. Safe. Well as safe as can be for a shinobi anyway. And now Gai had gone and complicated things. Sure, Kakashi had been feeling lonely since his team disbanded, but that he could handle because he had always been lonely. It was the promise of intimacy that scared him most. He had shut himself away for so long, why did Gai have to do this now and reopen old wounds? What if he let Gai in only for something to happen to the man?

What if he lost Gai as a friend?

These thoughts swirled around the copy nin's head as he wandered back to his home through the dark and bustling streets of Konoha's nightlife.

Once Kakashi made it home he changed into some baggy PJs and plonked himself down on the sofa absently. He reached for Icha Icha out of habit, yet he didn't even glance at it. Instead he looked off into the distance.

"Yo boss, that you?" he heard the call from the kitchen. When Kakashi didn't respond the little pug came to investigate. "Hey, how did the date go?" The dog hoped up beside his master.

"Date? Why would you even say that? It wasn't a date!"

"Woah, someone's feeling touchy tonight. I saw those puppy eyes on the green one. He has it bad boss."

"Has what bad?"

The little pug sighed, clearly irritated with his brat of a master. "I'm not gonna spell it out for ya."

"Well if you have nothing useful to say then you are relieved," Kakashi snapped.

"Tch. Fine. And they say I'm grumpy." And with a small poof of smoke the little dog was gone, leaving Kakashi to his confused thoughts.

After an hour of drinking tea and attempting to distract himself (and failing) with various different books, for he couldn't sleep, a loud knock came at the door.

Kakashi froze halfway through turning a page: who the hell could that be at this hour? Was it Gai? Shit shit shit, he wasn't ready for this yet, he needed more time before he faced his rival again.

Kakashi sneaked towards the door again as another loud knock sounded. Looking through the peep hole, he sighed with relief. It wasn't him after all. But confusingly he also felt a slight pang that Gai hadn't come to try and repair the damage to their friendship or see if he was OK… but he guessed he deserved for Gai to ignore him after running away like that… he sighed again.

"I know you're in there Hatake, I can hear you sigh."

Shit. Now he had to open up to the intruder. With only a moment's hesitation, he opened the door without bothering to hide his irritation.

"What the hell do you want?"


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** Thank you to the reviewers and YenGirl who seems to be making her way through this. This story doesn't seem to get much love from readers, so I am happy when people take the time to ready such a silly, happy fic

* * *

**Chapter 18**

As Gai lay on his bed, clutching his pillow he let all of his tears and over-whelming emotions out. Some shinobi said it was weak to cry. In his youth Kakashi had always been one of them. But Gai had felt differently. Being able to face his emotions, and embrace them head-on, that was a different kind of bravery. He would not lie to himself or deny his emotions.

He was upset. He felt like his heart was breaking. He couldn't deny that or hold back tears on some miss-guided pride. He wasn't Kakashi, and he had a different view on things. So if he allowed himself to just _feel _and to be himself, rather than closing himself off, who was really the stronger shinobi?

Gai sighed. Kakashi…

Gai had often found him hard to understand; somehow he knew that he was one of the few who saw through the charade of the mask and the aloofness, to the man hidden inside.

Yet sometimes he wondered if he knew Kakashi at all…

It was with that thought that Gai did something he hadn't considered doing since he was a teenager. Looking at his clock, he realised that if he was quick he would still make some of the later closing stores.

There was one thing he hadn't tried yet, which surprised him considering how obvious it was; to get a better of Kakashi he needed to find and read Icha Icha. After all Kakashi spent so much time reading it, it had to hold some clues. And it would be a distraction to get him through the night at any rate.

* * *

"What the hell do you want?"

The brown haired chuunin folded in arms and tried to lean against the door frame, but misjudged and stumbled. _Brilliant, _Kakashi thought, _he is drunk. _

"Hm, would it be presumptuous if I say _you_," Kotetsu gave a look that was probably supposed to look smouldering. It just looked like a dodgy leer.

"Yes. Yes it would. Goodnight Hagane-san." Kakashi moved to shut the door, but Kotetsu suddenly lunged forwards.

"Wait! Just let me in for a minute. A minute is all I need!"

Kakashi knew he should have pushed the chuunin back out and left it at that. But what he had just said had certainly set the man up for a witty come back, and Kakashi just couldn't resist… plus Kakashi's mischievous and curious side was niggling at him.

He quirked an eyebrow instead, dry humour getting the better of him. "Indeed? Then quite frankly you fall short, Hagane. Anyone would be disappointed."

Realising how it sounded, the inebriated man began stuttering, "No! Not that! I last MUCH longer, I promise. I mean one minute is all I need to charm you."

Kakashi laughed. He laughed hard. Was this guy for real? He knew he was drunk but… he must have a death wish or something. Did he not realise just _who _he was trying to 'charm' by turning up unannounced and uninvited on their door step late into the night?

Kotetsu, obviously going with the laughing as if it was the desired effects of his words, started leaning forwards towards Kakashi, as if to kiss him. Kakashi calming slightly and glancing up in time to realise what was happening. The chuunins lips were glistening where he had licked them, and he had his eyes closed tightly: an easy target. Kakashi simply sidestepped, holding the door open, and let the drunken chuunin lean forwards into thin air, causing him to stumble and fall face first onto the floor.

Again, Kakashi burst into laughter. "I must say, you were right about your charms, Hagane. In no time at all you have managed to find yourself in my apartment."

"OW! My nose!"

When the chuunin didn't rise, Kakashi realised he may have gone too far. He looked around the street. The chuunin was being quite loud, and Kakashi didn't want any gossip over this. He had his anti-social jonin reputation to maintain after all. Besides, he did feel a bit guilty. He hadn't meant to hurt the chuunin… too much… he really hoped he hadn't broken the man's nose. Oh shit…

Kakashi sighed, defeated by guilt, having made his decision. "Well, I suppose you had better come in. C'mon up, I need to shut the door. And you're getting blood on my carpet."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** I don't think as many people read this as my other stories, but I am getting into this one again. The story is now heading towards it's conclusion, and I hope to finish this by Christmas as promised, but I might be more likely to say the end of December is my new goal. Rest assured I am nearly there and have planned out the last chapters to the story's end, for better or for worse. Have faith, GaiKaka fans!

I hope you enjoy this and that Kotetsu's dialogue with the nose isn't too lame!

Thank you for the reviews and your patience. I hope the end of the story won't disappoint, but we have a few chapters to go yet!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

It was already the wee hours of the morning when Gai had finished pouring over the short novel. It had worked somewhat, proving to be both calming and a distraction, though he was uncertain whether it had shed any light on his dear rival at all. One thing was for certain; the novel wasn't just about sex (though there was a great deal of it in great detail). There was more to it than that. Underneath the actions of the cast, was undoubtedly love.

If Kakashi could empathise with these characters, than he must be able to feel such things himself. Maybe he just needed a little help? This was Kakashi after all, the boy who had once refused to betray any emotions whatsoever and chided others for doing so as being 'rule-breakers'.

It was strange how Kakashi could distance himself from any real emotion, but he could be completely swept away by what was written on the page. Snapping the book shut suddenly, he reached for his pen and paper as it hit him; he had figured out the way to Kakashi's heart.

Gai found renewed determination as he slumped down into his covers for a little sleep later. He would go find Kakashi in the morning and straighten this out. He had to do something or risk losing the man altogether. Kakashi had reacted badly, but he could still come around. Leaving things as they were would only cause awkwardness, distance and tension to build, which would harm even their friendship.

Besides, he had to see that Kakashi was OK, after his hasty departure, with his own eyes.

* * *

"You're such an idiot," Kakashi said as he swabbed at the dried blood with a ball of cotton wool.

The idiot in question was pinching the bridge of his nose to prevent the flow of blood, and wining with the not-so-careful dabbing of Kakashi. One thing his drunken mind was sure of, was that it was a good thing Hatake hadn't gone down the path of medic ninja; this man was one of the worst nurses he had ever come across.

"Oww, carebul!" the chuunin moaned thickly, swotting at the silver haired man. "It's tenbure."

"Eh?"

"Tenbure!"

"Oh it's _tender_," Kakashi with an evil glint in his eyes before 'accidentally' flicking the swollen area. "Why didn't you say so?"

"OW! You're crazby!"

"Just sit still and it will be over sooner," Kashi snapped.

After it looked clean Kakashi stood and headed towards his kitchen. He returned moments later with a bag of frozen peas wrapped in cloth, a large glass of water and pain killers on a tray.

"Right, take these and use this."

Kotetsu obeyed, swallowing the pain killers and holding the frozen bag gently to his nose.

Kakashi sighed, taking a seat next to him.

"Better?"

"No."

"Huh."

"You're not sobby then?"

"Nope."

The chunin laughed thickly.

"Though I didn't mean for that to happen… not that you didn't deserve it of course."

"You can albays make it up to me…" Kotetsu said as he removed the frozen peas, ready to make another move. Kakashi held out his hand.

"Nice try," he chuckled. "But it is not to be, I'm afraid."

"Bud, if you juss give me a chance-"

"Look, your drunk, injured and not getting the hint. We can talk about this later, but I assure you that nothing will be happening between us." Kakashi paused and sighed. "Not now anyway, after tonight… Even if I was that way inclined, you are not the man for me Hagane-san."

"Hadake," Kotetsu attempted to purr seductively. "You make it sound like it hasb to be so serious. One nighb of fun is all you neeb. It's what you deserb."

"Sorry, I am still immune to your charms it seems. Now please drop it or you may just end out on your ass. However, I feel obliged to put your constant indiscretions down to your inebriated mind. As it stands, I am somewhat responsible for your unfortunate incident that broke your nose, so I will let you stay here tonight in my bed, as I fear you may either choke on your own vomit, or the blood will clot in your own drunken sleep, if I don't ensure your head is propped up throughout the night. That should help the swelling go down by morning too."

"I knew you wanted me!"

"Oh no, I shall not be accompanying you. I'll be on the floor for a night. Try anything and you will have more than a broken nose."

The chuunin shuddered, despite the alcohol dulling his reactions to Kakashi's threats. Without further ado, Kakashi got the chuunin to bed and cleaned up the mess in the living room, before facing a night on the floor. For the chuunins sake, he had better not have a bad back in the morning…

* * *

Gai approached the apartment somewhat apprehensively, but you would have to know him well to be able to tell. He still waltzed with a spring in his step, giving passers by a booming and cheery 'good morning'. Yet it was his slightly slower pace that betrayed him. And his eyes. Constantly flicked around, unable rest upon his destination or the small orange book he had hidden in his jonin vest.

In fact, Gai was so distracted he failed to notice that he was being followed, something rare for a shinobi. The quartet of young kunoichi followed at a distance, and watched with eager eyes on the progress of their suitor.

The only other sign Gai gave of his discomfort, was the pause and deep breath he took before raising his hand to knock on Kakashi's door. But when he did, he did with his usual gusto.

There was a delay so he knocked again, determined. Just when Gai thought he wouldn't get an answer, the door opened to reveal a hastily dressed Kakashi, who had quite obvious just rolled out of bed; his pjs littered the floor just behind him where he had been dressing en route to the door. His hair was even wilder than usual and the man looked tired and like he had badly slept.

When he focused on Gai however, his eyes widened almost comically.

"Gai," he gasped. For once he was unable to play it hip and cool, but he awkwardly attempted to anyway. "…Yo."

"Kakashi," Gai said intently, also unable to play out his usual light hearted role. "I need to speak with you. May I come in?"

There was a moment where Kakashi hesitated and it looked as though he might flee again, but then he nodded and stood back for Gai to enter.

The four girls had to supress their excited squeals aswell as their giggles from their hiding place.

They went into the living room and Kakashi gestured Gai to sit and offered him tea, and Kakashi bumbled around his small kitchen, dragging it out as long as possible, his nerves getting the better of him. He knew what he did last night had been shitty and unfair to Gai. But he couldn't explain it, he just felt overwhelmed and had to get away. It was all too much for someone like him. But how could he explain that to Gai without sounding like the selfish ass he was. What if he had completely fucked up their friendship now?

When Kakashi returned, he made sure to sit at a distance from Gai. There was an awkward silence while they sipped scalding tea, until Gai took a breath and made the first move, as he reached towards the pocket of his vest.

"Kakashi, I know last night came as a shock to you but-"

A moan.

"But, uh…" Gai faltered looking confused.

"Arrgh, kami," came a louder one from the bedroom.

"Kakash… is someone else here?"

"Oh yeah, don't mind him, he-"

But before Kakashi could finish Kotetsu came out from the bedroom, dressed but looking rather rough.

"Morning Hatake. And err, Maito-san. Didn't expect to see you here. Got any coffee, Hatake?" And Kotetsu slumped down in a chair casually.

"Get it yourself," Kakashi snapped. He turned to Gai to explain, but Gai was already rising.

Gai closed his eyes, trying not to reveal the pain the image of Kotetsu coming out Kakashi's bedroom had caused him. "I see. You could have just told me last night, Kakashi."

And with that Gai walked quickly and purposely out the front door, despite Kakashi's call to return.

"Gai!" he yelled. "It isn't- it isn't what you think," he said, voice low when he realised Gai was long out of earshot.

A snort behind him reminded him of the cause of this.

"You! What the fuck is your problem? Why the hell did you do that?"

"Me! I didn't do anything! You broke my nose, put me in bed and then invited that idiot round. It's not my fault he took offense."

Kakashi slammed his door shut and approached the hungover chuunin, his aura deadly. "Don't you _dare _bad mouth Gai. He is my friend and I won't let you speak bad of him."

Kotetsu gulped. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. He was just getting in the way again-"

"Of what?"

"Of erm," Kotetsu looked around wildly. Shit he needed more pain killers, his head was fucking killing him, he didn't need this. "Of our night together."

"Hm, now why don't I believe you? Spill it."

"There's nothing more to it, I just wanted to get to know you but he was always hanging around. But he isn't now…" he trailed off suggestively.

"Out. Just get out. You have caused enough damage already, Hagane."

"But-"

"Move!"


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** Yep, that's right, a super speedy update! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Good luck Gai-sensei," Tenten whispered as he entered Kakashi's home. The girls all waited in giggling excitement. All except Tenten who was too anxious to assume the best outcome like the others. So hoped with all her heart that her sensei's wishes come true. The big lug deserved it.

The truth was, no matter how much Tenten mocked, scolded or was embarrassed by her sensei's larger than life, unique personality, she was very protective of him and cared deeply for him. She could make fun of him, but she hated others doing so. He was good, honest, passionate, hardworking and open hearted: the very best of men.

And Kakashi was lucky to have him.

Gai's love was unconditional, unwavering and warm. He never gave up on his precious people. Being his student, she was very aware of that.

So when about five minutes later, Kakashi's door flung open once again, and Gai stormed out with his face scrunching in pain, Tenten was devastated. She also felt that pain. Kakashi was calling for Gai to come back, but in those moments is was like the world had stopped and Tenten could hardly make out what the other jonin was saying. She imagined Gai was in the same predicament.

Then shortly after, Kotetsu also left Kakashi's. A deep rage was bubbling within Tenten then, but Sakura, obviously picking up on it, put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look he was kicking the other guy out, so it can't be what it seems."

"It is exactly what it seems; you're sensei is nothing but a whore. He kept it from Gai sensei and betrayed him, obviously enjoying the attention-"

"Shut. Up." Sakura replied, grinding her teeth, her green eyes flashing. "Since you are upset, I will pretend I didn't hear that."

Tenten opened her mouth, about to respond in the negative, but Ino put a hand on her lips. "Don't. This is messy enough without you two at each other's throats. Now come on, we have to go after Gai-sensei and make sure he is OK."

"How could he be OK after that?!"

"Oh, you know what I mean. We need to be there for Gai-sensei right now, so let's go."

"Wait," Sakura said, determined. "I'm not coming with you."

"Why on earth not?" Ino demanded. Tenten looked at her like she was a traitor.

"I need to speak with my sensei. Something is going on, Kakashi sensei is a closed off, introverted person. He needs a push to make things right, he doesn't deal with feeling well- his own or anyone else's."

"Fine," Tenten huffed. "You go comfort the man who hurt Gai-sensei. I am going to help the one who truly needs us." And with that the brunette hurried off.

Hinata and Ino gave Sakura a worried look. "She will come around, she was just upset," Hinata offered. "Make sure Kakashi-sensei is OK too."

And with a nod of the head, they left too.

* * *

For the second time that say, and fourth in the last twenty-four hours, Kakashi's door was knocked. The silver haired man in question was sat on sofa with his head in his hands mumbling 'shit, shit, shit' over and over again. He knew he needed to find Gai and explain, but what then? What if Gai didn't believe him? What if Gai didn't want to see him again? But then, what if Gai did believe him and repeated last night's sentiments? What would Kakashi say?

Arghhhhh. He grabbed his hair with his hands, confused, frustrated, and yes he admitted it, cowardly. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to face Gai yet, but he couldn't leave it like this! What the hell should he do now?

That was when he was interrupted. He considered ignoring the door in case it was that annoying chuunin again. He couldn't believe how much trouble Kotetsu had cause, and couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to him than he was letting on. He had been flustered by the man and his first encounter with a man, and found him attractive at first, but after that meal with Gai, and his confession... he didn't even want to consider such a flirtation.

"Kakashi-sensei, I know you're in there! It's me, Sakura."

Kakashi sighed. "Now is really not the time Sakura. If it isn't a mission please go and I will find you later."

"Oh no you don't; it is about Gai-sensei. I need to talk to you now, sensei."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Beware- I was waaay too tired to proofread this. Hope you like it anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Gai kept walking, quickly as if he had a purpose. But in reality he had no destination in mind, he was just trying to put as much distance between himself and Kakashi as possible. Without even realising until he had arrived, Gai had ended up in the very same public garden that he had seen the girls in, where this heart breaking path had all began. If only he had never set foot here that fateful day. If only he had not realised his true feelings for Kakashi. It would have saved him the unbearable pain he was feeling right now.

But that mean he wouldn't have been entirely honest with himself.

Gai shook his head as the tears started rolling down his cheeks. One of the things he prided most about himself was his open and honest feelings. He always took the bull by the horns as it were. He may not have won the affections of the copy ninja, but at least he was no longer living in denial. He would just have to get past this to salvage their friendship.

"Gai-sensei!"

The green beast turned at the sound of his student's worried call. The girl gasped when she saw his tears flowing freely. He knew he should try to hide them for her sake, but one of his lesson's as a sensei had been that there was no shame in showing your true emotions.

"So you were watching then?" He managed to choke out.

The three girls nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei," Tenten began, eyes also suspiciously moist and round with concern. She open and closed her mouth a couple of times, unsure how to proceed, but wanting to offer some words of comfort.

"Are you OK, sensei?" asked Hinata.

"I will be."

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"The best man won," Gai answered simply.

"But that's not true!" Ino said. "It can't be. We saw _him _leave right after you did. Kakashi-sensei didn't look happy."

"And of course he isn't better than you! How could he be? You are amazing sensei, and if Kakashi-sensei can't see that he is a, a ba-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, my dear student. After all, despite what happened, Kakashi is the one I love. It isn't a crime not to return my feelings, regardless how much I wish it were so."

"Well, it should be," mumbled Tenten, arms folded.

"But Gai-sensei what if you've got it wrong?"

"I doubt that very much," Gai said solemnly, not even allowing the smallest bit of hope. "I won't divulge my rival's personal affairs, but it was quite evident that I have come to the correct conclusions. As much as it hurts, I need to face the truth. And it is time I put my own jealously and selfish desires aside and do the right thing. I must apologise to Hagane-san and Kakashi, and wish them well."

"But-"

"It is the noble thing to do, Tenten-chan. If Hagane-san has honourable intentions and loves my rival as much as I do, and Kakashi has feelings for him, then who am I to stand in their way?"

"But that's not fair on you!" Ino said.

"Life isn't fair, my young students. You will discover this for yourselves someday. But all we can do is work hard, make the most of our youth, and face it head on when things don't go as we hoped."

"Sensei…" Tenten said quietly, wishing there was something she could do.

"Thank you for your concern, but don't worry about me, girls," Gai said, forcing a smile. "I still have my youth. Although I won't be needed these anymore." He threw something small and orange into a nearby bin.

"Right, I suppose I had better freshen up and then find Hagane-san. You said he left Kakashi's already? I want to let him know I am backing down and that he has nothing to be concerned about before I make amends with my rival."

They nodded and watched him go each with an aching heart. Was this really all their fault?

"This is a disaster," Ino moaned.

"Poor Gai," Tenten said, trying not to sob.

Hinata however had wandered over to the bin and pulled out the bright item Gai had thrown away. "Oh, it is a copy of Kakashi-sensei's favourite book."

"Eww!" Ino said. "Put that prevy trash back where you found it!"

"Gai-sensei, wow he really through a lot of effort to read that," Tenten said.

"Look, there is something inside," Hinata said, pulling out some folded paper, covered in bold flowing writing.

"Not more pervy poetry!" Ino said, recoiling in the memories of last time Gai had tried to read some to them.

"No…this is… this is different…"

Tenten made a grab for it and read her sensei's words thoroughly.

"We have to show this to Kakashi-sensei."


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** Ho ho ho! Santa brings an update :D

And guys, please don't hate Kakashi too much- he has issues dammit! Thanks for reading and to the three reviewers- see don't worry I didn't leave you hanging too long did I? I just had some family stuff to do over Christmas. Aaaan I am so close to finishing this now! Watch out for more updates soon!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Kakashi almost fell off the sofa when he heard his student's words. 'It's about Gai-sensei.' But how, how did she know? Shit, if she knew, did anyone else? He couldn't face his feelings himself, let alone explain them to a teenager, his student nonetheless.

Kakashi sighed. There was no getting out of this now. Despite his initial impressions of Sakura all that time ago, she wasn't stupid; far from it. She knew he was in here and that he was trying to hide like a coward, so the least he could do now was face her after the trouble he had caused.

Mournfully he approached the door and unlocked it to reveal the pink haired girl, arms folded reproachfully across her chest. It was her turn to sigh now. "Oh sensei," she said.

Had he not felt so ashamed and embarrassed, he would have raised an eyebrow mockingly. But he just didn't have the heart for their usual banter now.

"I suppose you had best come in," he managed to say, his voice not far off a mumble. "After all, I'd rather the neighbours didn't hear any more than they already have."

Here he paused and threw a glance at old Aina-san's window. Sure enough the curtain rumbled as the old woman practically dove away. She must have had all her prayer's answered at once, for she loved nothing more than watching a domestic scandal unfold, and Kakashi rarely ever had one- not one involving his love life anyway- and with a man no less! The loudest and craziest man of them all in her opinion, the ever booming green beast of Konoha.

Sakura entered the house and followed Kakashi to the sofa.

"So, I take it you are going to berate me for my most recent behaviour?" Kakashi began as he found her something to drink.

"Do you really need to be told what an ass you were?"

Kakashi merely turned to face her. The girl had a temper but she had never been so direct with him before, to the point of calling what she saw. He would never admit it, but he kind of liked this side of her.

"Right, let's get this over with then: yes, I know Gai-sensei is in love with you, we helped him realise it; yes, his odd behaviour has been his attempts to 'woo' you; and yes, I know he confessed to you and came here today only to find that the gate-chuunin was here. I also saw him leave."

"Who is this 'we' you speak of?"

"Me, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. We were talking about, err," oh no she couldn't tell Kakashi about her frequent analyse of the boys they knew, particularly a surely Uchiha! "well, that doesn't matter, what matters is we accidentally discovered Gai's most cherished feelings for you and decided to help him."

"Tenten?" Kakashi couldn't help but groan as he let his head drop into his hands. Oh great, he could only imagine the look of daggers she would reserve for him.

It was at this point Sakura glanced around confused. "But where is the cactus?"

"You know about that?" Kakashi went to grab it from its place in his bedroom beside Mr Ukki. "It came with a note from my 'secret admirer'. At the time I had assumed it was Kotetsu."

"Him!?" Sakura flared. "Why on earth would you think someone like him could get you such a thoughtful gift?!"

"Thoughtful?" The confusion showed on Kakashi's face. He had thought it a bit random in all honesty. But he supposed it suited his prickly personality more so than any red roses or the like.

"Yes," Sakura leaned forward in her seat and gazed at Kakashi with a look that was so intense it took him by surprise. "Didn't you know: the cactus is a gift of unconditional, lasting love that always endures. It symbolises warmth, bravery and affection. Gai-sensei was expressing a devotion of the deepest kind when he gave this to you."

Kakashi, for once, was stunned into silence.

They sat still, both staring at the cactus on the coffee table.

It was Kakashi who was the first to speak, albeit incoherently.

"Gai… Gai gave… unconditional lo… Gai?"

"It's OK, Kakashi-sensei, I know this must have come as a shock. But it isn't too late. You can dump the gate guy and-"

"I was never with Kotetsu in the first place; that was all a misunderstanding. He errr, came to be injured somehow last night, and I patched him up and allowed him to stay over. Nothing happened."

Kakashi shivered, creeped out at having to explain his sex life- or lack of it- to his student. It was made even more embarrassing as the memories of her falling in on his little bit of alone time filled his mind. Thank kami he wore a mask so she couldn't see just how red his face was burning. It was one thing for her to assume him a port-reading pervert, but all the recent events involving his personal life was quite another indeed.

"Well that's perfect!" Sakura beamed as she jumped up from the sofa. "You can just go and explain that to Gai-sensei and then you two can be together and-"

"No!" Kakashi yelled, much louder and sterner than he intended. His steely voice surprised even himself. "No Sakura, real life doesn't work like that. This isn't some story out of a book or girly magazine. This is my life Sakura, and I want to live it alone."

The pink haired girl visably deflated. "What… but after everything, after hearing about Gai's true feelings, the meaning of the cactus… you won't even try to make it work?"

"Look," Kakashi began, getting more and more distressed by the second. "I am flattered and appreciative of Gai's feelings for me. If this had all happened when we were much younger, when I was different then maybe it could have worked out. But it is too late for me now to have a relationship, with anyone, even Gai."

"I… I don't understand." She looked close to tears herself.

Kakashi looked like he might hyperventilate. He took a few calming breaths. "The truth is, I'm scared Sakura. Scared that I will mess it up. I'm not really boyfriend material. I don't know how to be. And Gai is such a good, honest man. And I don't deserve him."

"But why?"

"I promised myself long ago that I wouldn't allow myself to love or have a family. It is hard for you to understand, but I need to focus on being strong and protecting my friends. I don't have time for-"

"Oh don't give me that rubbish!" Sakura was almost seething. "You are hiding things from me still. People don't just close themselves off like that for no reason! And I honestly can't see what could be so terrible that you won't even give Gai-sensei a chance. He loves you so much. And you could love him to if you would just open up and let yourself. I know what I saw sensei, you were moved by Gai's confession at dinner, by the cactus. You like him more than you let on! You're just scared. A coward."

And with that she rose and headed to the door.

"Sakura, wait! It's not like that. I'm doing this for Gai's sake as well, he deserves someone better than me."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, I can't believe-"

Suddenly there was banging at the door.

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei!" The other three girls screamed.

"Oi, let us in!" Ino called.

"Kakashi-sensei, you need to see this!"


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** A lil gift from me to welcome in the New Year ;p

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Gai headed towards the gates of his beloved village with the intention of either speaking with Kotetsu there, or if not then gaining his home address from one of his friends who worked there. He felt that after his rude display only that morning, and his cold behaviour (for Gai anyway) the time they met before, that he needed to explain and his sincerest apologies offered. He needed to give the chuunin his blessing to pursue his eternal rival without any guilt or concerns. To make Kakashi happy, even if it wasn't with him.

After all, Kakashi had made his choice, and the best man had won. As much as Gai wished it had been him, that was not so. His heart was broken, but he sincerely hoped that it would mend in time. He had to have an honest talk with his recent love rival, man to man, and let him know that despite his feelings for Kakashi, he would not interfere anymore or make another declaration of love. He would simply step aside. He hoped that in time, when his wounds began to heal, Kotetsu-san would not see Gai as a threat when he continued his friendship with Kakashi. The Green Beast needed to reassure the chuunin that there would be no ulterior motive.

It was the right thing to do.

So Gai dried his tears and moved towards his destination. He needed to do this know and get it over with. Treat it like a band aid over his weeping heart. Rip it off now before things got any worse and ill feelings grew between them.

He reminded himself again: he had lost Kakashi's heart. This was the right thing to do.

He stamped down any hope that resided within him.

* * *

Izumo was bored. Bored and slightly hungover, despite all the water he had downed that morning. He had only been on shift for a half hour in the late morning, but already he was yawning and sighing. He was currently on shift with an old ex-ANBU who was no longer suited to the missions and status he had held previously, who now worked on gate duty with the rest of their small team. The guy was stern and dull, and never indulged in the good humour, chatter and laughs that the rest of them did. He took things way too seriously.

He sighed again. At least Kotetsu would be here after lunch for his shift, which crossed over with Izumo's.

Genma had the day off, but sure enough Izumo could see him making his way towards the gates for a chat, greasy burger in hand. His choice in hangover food always turned Izumo's stomach.

"Do you have to eat that shit?"

Genma merely took another, bigger, bite.

"Well you could at least eat it before you come here. You're distracting me from my duty."

"You know the old man has the gate covered." Izumo's fellow gatekeeper grunted, and moved slightly away from them, disapproval (and a dislike for Genma) creasing his features.

"That's not the point. It stinks."

Genma was about to respond, but a familiar presence interrupted their banter.

"Ahoy there!" He called to the newcomer. "I thought you weren't due yet?"

"Yeah well I needed some air."

"Does this mean I can finish early?"

"What the hell happened to your nose!?" In his glee, Genma nearly dropped what remained of his greasy burger.

"I take it last night didn't go so well then," Izumo laughed.

"Did Hatake do that? Brilliant!"

"Shut it! It's not that bad," Kotetsu grumbled, trying to hide his nose from their scrutiny. "It was an accident."

"I have a feeling this could be the greatest day ever," Genma practically sang. He shoved the rest of the burger into his mouth and replaced his usual senbon when he had finished. "OK, tell us everything. I have to leave the village this evening, so I need to know the dirty details now."

* * *

As Gai approached the gate over the roofs, he spotted the man he had been looking for. He was with Genma and Izumo and Gai paused, confused. Shouldn't they be working? But Genma didn't work here, he was a special jonin.

That's when the sounds of their voices drifted up to him. They were laughing, and Genma sounded almost beside himself with glee. Gai didn't want to interrupt, but he needed to speak with Hagane-san. He concentrated in their voices to find the best time to approach.

That's when he made out the words.

"Yes! We win!" Genma was cheering. "Pay the piper, Kotetsu!"

Kotetsu huffed. "I haven't got it all on me now. Besdies I was so close, if I just tried one more-"

"Hatake clearly isn't interested in anything you have got to offer. Mission to get into Hatake's pants is a failure Kotetsu. I knew he was too uptight and a bit weird, but who knew frigid as well, eh?"

"So damn close…Ergh, if only that buffoon Maito had not of shown up again, I would have won the bet AND a piece of Hatake's ass."

As these words reached Gai, he saw red.

They weren't prepared for what came next. A thud hit the ground behind them and caught them by surprise. Turning they were met with the tall, broad profile of Maito Gai; and somehow he didn't look his usual self. Hi continence held none of the usual cheer, humour, good nature or even eccentricities that one had come to expect from the Green Beast. There was only rage behind those black eyes.

"Oh shit he looks pissed," Genma said.

"Maito-san," Izumo said trying for light hearted. "How long have you been there?" Maybe, somehow, he didn't hear them.

"Long enough."

Maybe not.

"Look, Maito-san…" Kotetsu started but was unsure how to continue. Think, dammit, think. He swore he could feel the angry hate vibes coming off the jonin. The elite jonin that is.

"You can make fun of me all you want, everyone both inside and outside this village already do. I don't care what you say about me, but you will not speak ill of my rival and best friend. You will not treat his most precious gift with such irreverence as if it were nothing. You even have to guile to laugh about it afterwards. Your actions and words are dishonourable and unforgivable- and I will make you sorry."

"Oh SHIT!" Genma yelped.

"It was just a bit of fun!"

"We didn't mean any harm!"

The green beast merely smirked sadistically- which coming from one of the most upbeat and bubbly men in the village was utterly terrifying.

"Don't worry, I won't cause any permanent damage."


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** Happy New Year and Gai's Birthday! :D Thanks all for reading still, please read my notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Kakashi and Sakura shared a look before opening the door and allowing the other three girls to enter. Kakashi was tired of it all by this point, feeling emotionally exhausted. And Tenten was one of the people he least wanted to see right now… luckily for him though, she was so busy shoving an object in his face to even glare, look hurt or accuse him of anything.

Kakashi was taken aback and almost dazed when he reached to grab the small orange item- wait he knew that particular shade of orange. Could it really be…

"Icha Icha," Sakura stated for him.

"Yes," Tenten confirmed.

"But why do you…?"

Gai-sensei had been carrying it, I think to give you Kakashi-sensei. When he left your apartment just know he- well he threw it away."

Kakashi shifted guiltily. He hadn't wanted to hurt Gai like that. He hoped Gai hadn't completely given up on their friendship as well as his romantic feelings. "Gai read Icha Icha… for me?" He was stunned, he really as was as this realisation hit him. No one had ever taken the time to do something like that for him before, to try to engage with him on that level.

Gai really was sweet. And kind. And goofy. And caring. And- well the list could go on.

But Gai was never the sort of person Kakashi had ever thought of in a romantic sense. Despite having the muscular physic of shinobi and all of his caring qualities, he was just so different, and quirky, and a bit weird; his gifts alone proved-

Oh kami.

Reality just came back to hit him.

Wasn't it only days ago that he had sat under a tree reading Sakura's yaoi and deciding that a conventional, 'normal' pursuer who gave the cliché gifts just wasn't for him? How could he have been so blind, to miss what was under his nose the whole time.

If he didn't want conventional or cliché, why would Gai?

Gai had never sought female company. In fact Gai rarely ever sought male company. Only his. It had only ever been him. All those challenges. All his fear and concern when Kakashi was injured or in harm's way, unfailing to jump in and try to save him even if it put himself in danger. The Green Beast had always, always been there for him, by his side, looking out for him even from the shadows. Always so protective of him. Always trying to get Kakashi's attention.

How could a genius miss what had been right under his nose _the whole time_.

It suddenly hit Kakashi that Gai was everything he had asked for in a 'boyfriend', he just hadn't realised it. The endearing yet quirky gifts, the louder than life personality that had a hidden warmth and depth most others fail to see, the strange contests that had nothing to do with shinobi attributes but all got Kakashi alone with him like an unconventional date… and they always had fun, even though Kakashi rarely admitted it.

And now he thought about it seriously… take away the bowl cut and bright clothes and Gai really was quite handsome. In fact, he was so tall and broad and chiselled that Kakashi was surprised that the female population of Konoha had failed to see this. They really didn't know what they were missing-

Wait. Did he really just think that? About _Gai_?

Kami help him.

But it was no use, he couldn't go out with Gai. Gai was his friend, his best friend, and he didn't want to risk that-

"Sensei…" Sakura spoke tentatively. "Are you OK? You kinds zoned out when they gave you the pervy book."

"I'm, I'm fine," he gasped, trying not to shake with all the sheer emotions and thoughts bombarding him all at once. He had to keep pushing them aside. This was for the best. For everyone, especially Gai. He didn't want to hurt Gai anymore than he had already. "But I'm sorry girls, this book doesn't change anything."

To his surprise, as Sakura deflated, Tenten and Ino merely smirked. "I wouldn't say that just yet sensei. You haven't even opened it."

Kakashi, suspiciously but dutifully opened the cover. A small piece of folded paper almost fell out. He opened it, unsure of what to expect. What he found were the bold and flowing script of his friend and self-proclaimed rival. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise when he realised just what these words, these beautiful words were- a poem.

_I'm not a writer like Jiyaiya. But you're the perfect muse,_

_You took my breath from day one, left a young boy so confused._

_First time you hit me in a challenge, my head never stopped spinning,_

_Because even when I lose, I'm with you so I'm winning._

_I love your imperfections and all your flaws,_

_I long only to break down your defences and walls._

_It was you from the beginning, and I want you to be my ending,_

_Despite you being cynical and your mind so condescending._

_What are you always thinking in that genius mind?_

_Certainly not of my love, to which you've always been blind._

_A shinobi's heart can't always be hard, alone and strong,_

_So I wrote this, as to hide my eternal love for you is wrong._

Speechless. He was utterly speechless. He read it again. And again. The paper shook with Kakashi's supressed emotion. Kakashi just couldn't believe it: a poem. Written by Gai for him. He actually took the time to do this, when Kakashi knew he wasn't really one who enjoyed reading, let alone writing. It wasn't a work of literary genius… but it was Gai's true feelings, his heart laid bare on the paper. Gai had made himself more vulnerable than Kakashi ever had with these words.

The seconds turned into minutes. The girls shared brief glances, but other than that barely took their eyes off him. Wanting, needing a reaction. They were holding their breath.

Yet he still didn't give one.

Then finally, _finally, _Kakashi closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. Sakura thought she saw a single tear leaking from the corner of his exposed eye, but he turned before she could be sure. Without a word he opened his door and walked through.

He paused only to say, "Where is he?"

* * *

**AN:**

OK, so you got to see what was on that note from Gai- and I apologise if it is too cheesey, lame or cringeworthy. If everyone hates it, I can delete it from the chapter never to be see again and leave Gai's note to the imagination. I am obviously not a poet, but I thought that neither is Gai so it doesn't have to be perfectly written or amazing art. It comes from the heart, right, so that's what counts?

Also, can anyone else imagine Gai singing "All of me" while serenading Kakashi with a guitar ;p


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:** Well here is another chapter! Woo so close to the end but already over 30,000 words. So my second completed fic will definitely be longer than my first, Ramen Soup for the Soul. Thanks to the two reviewers and Yengirl.

My Soul is Spartan: Thank you, I am happy you liked the poem.

Nerissi: Thank you I am glad Gai's slightly cheesey poem moved you. He is cheesey but adorable :D Sorry to hear you have been feeling bad but I am happy this fic made it a lil better for you. I am also glad I got you into a GaiKaka teehee. Yeah, I wondered about how the portrayal of Genma and the chuunun would go down, but I kind of liked the idea of Genma being cheeky and a bit naughty like this. I also impinged him to be a bit of a gossip! They weren't trying to hurt anyone they just got carried away.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Maito, please calm down let's talk about this rationally!"

"It's all a misunderstanding!"

Gai only cracked his knuckles and walked closer to them. Kotetsu and Izumo hid behind Genma. "Do something, Genma!"

"Me?!"

"Yeah, you're a special jonin!"

"So?"

"So you can take him, right?"

"Are you insane? I'm not taking on a raging Maito Gai! Have you seen that man, he's built like a brick shit house! Guys, I'm good, but I'm not stupid."

As Gai closed in and the three edged back, the two chuunin pleased with their friend again.

"Well, can't you talk some sense into him? You used to be team mates!"

"Ha! He never listened to me back then either, right Gai?"

Gai said nothing, he only smirked. The three realised too late that it was the calm before the storm. There was a sudden flare of chakra, and then before they could even blink Gai was behind them delivering a round house kick into Kotetsu's back. Being the last in the chain hiding behind Genma, the force of the kick knocked him into Izumo, which is turn pushed him into Genma, and all three fell into a pile on the floor.

They all moaned in pain and surprise. Next thing Kotetsu knew he was being yanked up by his vest to Gai's eye level.

"Oh my-"

Wham. Gai's fist filled Genma's vision before striking its target.

"OW MY NOSE! NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

Kakashi was running across the rooftops with incredible speed. Shit, he just couldn't believe it. Gai had actually gone to _apologize _that idiot and give him his _blessing_. Of the stupid, irritatingly noble things to do- but that was Gai all over, wasn't it? Putting Kakashi's feelings before his own, sacrificing his own feelings for Kakashi's.

Stupid, sweet man. So frustrating. He sighed.

How on earth had he been so oblivious to Gai's true feelings and devotion this whole time? Kakashi had always though he had been good at reading people too…

The girls were struggling to keep up behind him as they clamoured nosily across Konoha. All of them for the same destination: the village gates. Kakashi just hoped he wasn't too late for whatever was in store for him there.

Within seconds of jumping from the closest roof and landing in the clearing though, he could see that he was. However the sight that greeted him really wasn't what he had expected. Not that it didn't have its charm of course.

Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu were all limping and moaning, arguing amongst themselves. Kakashi was somewhat amused to see that Kotetsu's nose was once again bleeding and swollen.

"This is all YOUR fault!" he yelled thickly through a mouthful of blood.

"Mine?!" Genma defended. "How the hell is this my fault?" The special jonin was leaning against a wall, wincing from some unknown ailment.

"You're the one who initiated the bet!"

"Yeah, because you were so deluded you thought Hatake would let you fuck him. Why not make a bit of money out of something so ludicrous?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh come on, shut up you two. We had that coming really. Maito could have done far worse than that." Izumo said rubbing his back and glaring at the other two.

"Gai did this?" Kakashi interrupted, making them jump. For moment they had thought the Green Beast was back for round two.

"Yes, you're crazy 'rival' did this!"

The sound of a kunai being drawn alerted them also to Tenten's presence.

"Oh no not another one! We really have to keep our mouths shut," Izumo whined.

"So let me get this right," Kakashi said, aura growning dark as he took a threatening step towards the three. "First you use me in some bet, and second you insult the one who defends my honour?"

Kakashi held out a hand, chidori suddenly forming.

The eyes of the three troublemakers widened in terror. Shit Hatake was pulling his most dangerous move, this was serious.

"You three obviously haven't learnt you're lesson," Kakashi finished menacingly and took a fighting stance.

Suddenly, it dispersed and Kakashi fell back laughing.

"Wh- what? Aren't you…"

"As if I would use such a move on any comrades, even if they _did _deserve it. Besides it seems Gai has already knocked a bit of sense into you."

"You were just messing with us?" Genma demanded.

"And you deserved a whole lot worse for the trouble you've caused, so just be grateful. Seriously though, the look on your faces!"

Genma grumbled, embarrassed.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, please do your best to help these, ah, _gentlemen_."

"Where are you going sensei?"

Kakashi turned away in the direction of Gai's house. He didn't want them to see him blush, but he wanted Kotetsu to hear this. "To find my man."

All of the girls squealed. Genma covered his ears.

"Then you'll need to head to the training grounds," Tenten said. "Gai will be there blowing off steam after dealing with these three."

"Good luck, Kakashi-sensei," Hinata smiled shyly.

"Go get him, sensei," Sakura and Ino cheered.

"And if you ever hurt him," Tenten warned happily. "I'll make you regret it."

"Oh don't worry, I'd never underestimate you girls."


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:** Ah man, I spent ages agonising over this chapter, even though it is fairly short. I really hope you enjoy it, and I think this will end with another one, maybe two chapters.

Also to all GaiKaka fans, I posted a new GaiKaka oneshot yesterday. But it is post canon, so read at your own risk!

Thank you to all the reviews cheering Kakashi on- he obviously heard you ;)

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The noon sun was high and hot in the clear blue skies of the Land of Fire. Birds chirped as they flew above, clear in the absence of clouds. Yet this went unnoticed by the occupant of the training ground below.

Gai was currently taking out his emotions of the poor punch bag in front of him. And he wasn't holding back. Even when it broke off its chain he continued to pummel it into the ground. He didn't even pause to wipe the sweat from his bushy brows.

So engrossed was Gai between his overwhelming thoughts, and his beating of the equipment, that he missed the soft footsteps behind him.

"Maa, Gai, what did that punch bag ever do to you?"

Gai whipped around so fast he felt his head spinning. "K- Kakashi!" For a moment he feared his rival was an apparition. "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi merely took a step to the side, eyeing the broken equipment with a quirked brow before turning his attention back to Gai. "And hear I thought prince charming was supposed to be a little more graceful."

Gai's eyes narrowed, and he took on a solemn expression despite Kakashi's aloofness. "So you heard what I did…"

"I did."

Gai's face scrunched up in pain. "Look Kakashi, I'm sorry for my behaviour, almost beating to a pulp the man you love, but it came to my attention that Hagane-san was most dishonourable in his intentions. His plans were disrespectful to you, and when I heard them I felt I had no choice but to defend your good name. Though I know it wasn't my place, and I can hope you will eventually find some way to forgive me."

Kakashi's gaze was unwavering. "Gai, unlike Kotetsu, I didn't need you to punch me to come to my senses. I needed four mischievous, interfering, yet smart young kunoichi to tell me what a fool I was."

"Kakashi, I don't under-"

"You see, Gai, I am a powerful, respected and feared elite jonin of Konoha. I don't need anyone to defend my honour; I could destroy Kotetsu-san in a heartbeat. Everyone, including you, knows that the great Copy Nin can take care of himself; which I certainly can."

Gai was looking forlornly at Kakashi, knowing now in his heart that he had gone too far and been stupid enough to lose his love and best friend.

"But sometimes, Gai… sometimes I don't want to. Sometimes, it makes me happy to know that there is someone out there that I can always rely on, who will defend me regardless of whether I _need _it or not. Someone who cares for me very much. Someone who… loves me."

The last line was no louder than a whisper, but Gai heard every word. He was watching Kakashi intently, but silent, as if not quite sure this was really happening.

"And you love me… despite all my insecurities, eccentricities and weaknesses. Despite me loathing myself a lot of the time. You defend me because you want to, not because you have to. And that was when- when I _knew _you were the man for me."

Gai closed his eyes for a moment, taking it all in. "Kakashi…"

Kakashi was trying his hardest to control the shaking of his limbs, not to look away at the floor, not to run away. He really wasn't good at this sort of thing. Despite knowing Gai's feelings, he was scared.

"And even though I was too blind to see it… after everything that has happened recently… I've come to realise that you've always been there right beside me even in the bad times, and making me laugh in the good times even though I pretend not to… and I want you to be there always because I… because I love you too. It just took me this long to accept it."

Without another word Gai closed the distance between them and pulled Kakashi into his arms, his body still warm from his workout. He squeezed so tight that Kakashi had to remind him of his needs to breath. He felt a drop of wet warmth on the side of his face and he realised that Gai was wiping away his 'manly' tears.

"You might be a genius on the battle field, but you will always be my hip rival first."

"I think burying my head in the sand is taking 'hip' a bit too far," Kakashi deadpanned.

Gai laughed at that; a deep and warm laugh coming from deep in his chest. Kakashi liked the sound, it made him feel safe and content.

Slowly, Kakashi pulled back. "You know, Gai," he said, hooking a finger in the top of his mask. "I never properly thanked you for kicking ass and defending my honour."

Gai blushed. "Oh?"

And that was when Kakashi took Gai's breath away. Suddenly the mask was pooled around Kakashi's elegant long neck, and an expense of pale skin was revealed, complete with delicate pink lips and a beauty marked. Had the situation not been so serious, Gai would have laughed at the beautiful face of the fearsome Copy Ninja. Kakashi didn't look 'girly', but some of his features were defiantly more feminine than masculine. Yet somehow it suited Kakashi just perfectly. And the best thing was, only Gai would get to see this. And he wanted nothing more than to gaze upon this face for the rest of his life.

Before he could react though, those perfect pink lips were planted on his, in a hesitant but determined kiss.

"Thank you, Gai," Kakashi said as he drew back.

"M- my pleasure," was all Gai could manage. Then when he gained some more control of his senses. "I would do anything for you."

Kakashi smiled shyly, cheeks pink. "So kiss me."

The Green Beast of Konoha flashed Kakashi his most charming smile. "As you wish." He wasted no more time in tilting Kakashi's face to his and pressing their lips together gently. Their first kiss was everything it should be; sweet and slow.

Both decided in their own minds, that it would be the first of many.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: **Hello there! Thank you for your patience and taking the time to read this. I am sad to say that this is the last chapter. It is quite a long one, and I could have done this in two, but I wanted to put you out your misery and let you see how it ends. It is a bit silly and sappy, but here it is.

**Warning:** This chapter is in four sections. The last section includes some mature content but nothing really explicit. If you want to read

Girlsluvmanga: Thank you, I think so too

Yengirl: Thank you! I think so two, I agree with your thoughts on Kakashi's face. Yes you should post it :D There isn't enough of them and I am sure it is wonderful! There is a twist in this I am not sure you will like with Kotetsu…. I'm sorry I just couldn't resist this idea!

Silentsearcher: yay for smooches- and expect a few more ;)

Silvermane1: thank you so much!

MySoul isPartan: Thank you I am so glad you think so. I hope you feel the same about this one.

Rika24: ahaha that is a good idea, and I can imagine her saying that ;) but I didn't think Kakashi would anyone else but Gai see teehee

Brightest of Crayons: thank you!

Nerissi: Thank you! Well, he may have caught brief glimpses, but Kakashi is a pro, and he wpuldn't have got a proper week. It's all down to interpretation I think. Ooh yes you should post one too, there isn't enough of this youthful couple. I will also be writing another one soon.

Imaptient Typist: I am SO FREAKIN HAPPY that you are back! I have missed you! You kept me goin on this for a long time… I might have given up so I am really glad you came back for the end thank you so much for taking the time to read and for all your encouragement.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"Ow!" Kotetsu flinched away from the pink haired kunoichi's hands.

"Maybe if you would stop moving it wouldn't hurt so much and will be over much sooner!"

"Yeah do you think we even want to help you lot after what you did?" Ino added as she sent healing chakra through Genma's back.

"Yeah, it's not too late to do some more damage…" Tenten growled.

The three males looked at each other in alarm, not sure whether to be scared or not.

"Erm, come on girls, I'm sure they are sorry," Hinata added, blushing when the men's eyes turned to her.

"Ha, yeah they had better be," Sakura said as she finished wiping the last of the blood from Kotetsu's face. "OK hold an ice pack over it soon, and keep your head upright for the rest of the day. Being broken twice means it is going to be particularly sensitive, so you probably shouldn't do your shift. All the recent blood loss is bound to make you feel light headed."

"Which means your colleague over there will be working an extra shift," Tenten laughed, gesturing to the old gate keeper who did not look happy that Kotetsu was unfit for duty. "I wonder if he will break your nose a third time?"

After Sakura healed Izumo the girls regrouped. "Well now Kakashi-sensei is giving his attentions to someone deserving, let's go celebrate! Afterwards we can track down the happy couple!"

"Yep, the best man won!" Tenten cheered a little too loudly for their own benefit.

Kotetsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He'd already broken his nose- twice- missed out on some action, lost the bet and his money along with it, and had his ass kicked by the eccentric Green Beast of all people. And now these teenage girls were trying to rub it all in his face. Just bloody great.

When the girls left, Izumo had whined about having to go back to work (his injuries were not as bad as Kotetsu's) and Genma went to sleep off the ache before his mission that evening. Kotetsu was left alone in the street, sitting in the shade of a building, feeling sorry for himself when a figure appeared before him.

The man was stood over him, looking down with amused chocolate brown eyes.

"I'd say 'I told you so' but I have a feeling you already learnt a painfully hard lesson," Iruka said, arms folded.

"Come to gloat?" Kotetsu huffed.

Iruka sighed and knelt down. "You know, aside from the fact you shouldn't pick a fight with the biggest kids in the playground, you also didn't consider the feelings of two of your fellow shinobi. Just because they are elite jonin and erm… a bit strange sometimes, it doesn't mean they take such things as lightly as you do. Hatake-san is a very awkward individual and Maito-san had obvious feelings for him."

"It was just a bit of fun," Kotetsu whined. "It wasn't meant to hurt anyone."

Iruka sighed again. "You can be such an idiot sometimes." He paused and looked at the dark, spikey haired chuunin, his eyes warming. "But you are my idiot."

Kotetsu's own eyes went wide. "What… you mean…" Tentatively he reached his hand towards Iruka's. "You mean you want to go out with me? Properly?"

Iruka grasped the injured man's hand in his own, a small smile on his face. "Maybe. I'm thinking about it anyway. But you have a lot to prove, Kotetsu. No more of these silly games and bets with your friends. If we do this, we do it seriously. I am not the kind of man to form casual relationships."

"Yes, yes, anything. I understand. So… are we…?"

"Let's take this slowly. I know we have been together before but I want to do it right this time. For now, let's get you home and I will make you something to eat."

"Ramen?" The dark haired man smiled.

"Of course! What else did you expect?"

"Sounds great."

Iruka helped the other man to his feet and walked off towards Kotetsu's home, both men stood slightly closer together than usual.

* * *

The four girls looked everywhere. Everywhere.

After their cold lemonades in the café to celebrate a job well done, they searched all over for their teachers. In the training grounds, the market, even their homes. But the two were nowhere to be found.

Then they started to feel anxious; what if it didn't work out? What if there was _another _misunderstanding? What if Kakashi-sensei never found Gai-sensei? It was all very nerve-wracking for a group of teenagers!

As the sun set however, they agreed to meet at noon the following day to resume their efforts. After all the two sensei didn't have any missions so they would have to appear at some point.

And they were right. With the noon sun high in the sky they heard a commotion in the street.

Moving towards the small crowd gathered in one of the village's central squares, they heard the unmistakable (and unfortunately familiar) sounds of adults muttering disapproval, children squealing and cheering, and two men laughing and hurling taunts at one another.

In the middle of this scene, they found their two jonin sensei hoping between two jump ropes, held by some civilian children. The two men were jumping and cartwheeling between the two ropes whilst alternating their hopping between feet and hands.

"Aha rival, I can see you wearing down! No one is better at balancing on their hands, than Maito Gai!"

"We'll see about that. You're forgetting that you're bigger than me, which means there is less room for error."

"Observant as always! Just as I'd expect from my rival! But don't doubt the agile body of the Green Beast."

It was hard to tell with the mask but Hinata thought Kakashi-sensei was blushing.

"Oh no," Sakura and Tenten were moaning, heads in their hands. "Not again."

"Wow, so childish," Ino smirked. "You two must be really embarrassed. I am glad my sensei doesn't behave in such a way. Asuma-sensei and Korenai-sensei are both very mature."

"Yes," Hinata said. "But sensei did say that their challenges always bring a smile to her face."

As Gai, hopping mid handstand, caught sight of his students he waved one-handed in his excitement. This split second lapse of attention proved to be his downfall; when the rope came down, he failed to jump quick enough, causing the game, and challenge, to come to an end.

Kakashi hopped to his feet, thanking the kids who humoured them in their latest antics.

"Well, looks like I won; lunch is on you, Gai."

"Hah! Only because the presence of our delightful students distracted me; don't count on such an easy victory next time, rival!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei!" The girls called as they ran over to them.

"Hello, girls," Kakashi greeted.

"Good morning, young ones!"

"So you're still rivals?" Ino pressed.

Kakashi gave Gai a look as if to say 'you know what to do'.

"Of course! Kakashi is my _eternal _rival; that means forever, you know!"

"We know what it means!" Ino snapped. "But is that all you are?"

"Why, Ino-chan, didn't you know we were jonin sensei?" Kakashi eye smiled.

"Obviously! But-"

"Then you would know we are also colleagues too!"

"Ergh!"

"How did yesterday go?" Sakura demanded.

"Yesterday?"

"Yes!"

"What about it?"

"W-Whaaa-"

"Aw, come one," Tenten pouted. "You know what we mean."

"It was certainly eventful."

Four pairs of eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How eventful?" Ino asked.

"Well, you were there for most of it, you tell me."

"But not for all of it…"

Instead of answering Kakashi started walking away. "Maa, I'm hungry. How about you treat the victor then, Gai?"

"Coming my lo -rival!"

Everyone froze. "Aha!" Ino yelled. "I knew it!"

"Oh, Gai!" Kakashi whined. "I was having fun too."

"What a dirty trick to play sensei!" Sakura berated her teacher.

"After all we did for you guys too!" Tenten added.

"Maa, you can't deny us a bit of fun."

"Sorry girls," Gai said sheepishly. "We were going to tell you, but Kakashi said it would be more youthful this way."

"I bet he did." Sakura glared.

Gai moved to put his arm around the silver haired man. Kakashi didn't react of course, but he didn't move away either which said a lot. "We want to thank you both for bringing us to our senses."

"Especially me," Kakashi added.

"So you're really both together?" Hinata asked. When Gai responded by giving Kakashi's shoulder a squeeze (a bit too enthusiastically of course), they all squealed. "Congratulations!"

They all stood there smiling, the girls dancing round. Kakashi and Gai both blushed. "Maa, don't let it go to your head girls. Remember; kunoichi first, matchmakers second."

"Whatever you say, sensei." They laughed.

* * *

Gai's body felt weary as he came home from his first mission since he and Kakashi had got together only a few days previously. It wasn't a long mission, but he had spent over twenty-four hours away from the village, so soon after uniting with his love. It was a shame because he had wanted more than anything to spend these last days with Kakashi and exploring their new relationship.

And he hated to admit it even to himself, but he feared that his leaving the village so soon after everything meant that Kakashi might… change his mind. After all, other than their kiss and that awful 'date' where he had run away, they hadn't really done anything. The night after the kiss they spent on top of the Hokage Mountain, just talking until they fell into a comfortable silence, and holding each other until somehow they had both fallen asleep in the warm night of summer. The sun had woke them that morning, and they had both been surprised to find where they lay.

It had been perfect. The day that followed had included their most current light hearted challenge and lunch. That was when Gai's team had received their summons to the Hokage office.

Gai sighed. He really hoped that Kakashi hadn't changed his mind.

From Tenten's mischievous smirk it seemed like she didn't think so. Although she, like him, was tired, she seemed upbeat as they arrived in the village. Gai wondered if she knew something she didn't.

As it was late, his students asked if they could be excused from reporting to Tsunade-sama. Gai readily agreed, knowing their youthful bones needed some rest, and the mission had been pretty straightforward anyway so there was nothing to declare.

Tsunade didn't seem to mind. In fact there seemed to be a glint in her eyes as she took the report from him and ordered him to go.

As Gai searched for his keys he sighed, wondering where Kakashi was and if he would have a chance to speak to his love tomorrow.

When the door finally swung open, Gai's breath caught in his throat. It couldn't be… was he dreaming?

There were candles lighting the hallway towards his living space, their flickering burnt orange casting a low glow. As he followed them down he found a bowl of warm soup at his dining table, and Kakashi sat patiently waiting for him.

"Maa, Gai, what took you so long?" Kakashi drawled lazily.

"Kakashi- how did you… what are you…"

"You know, your wards are good, but not good enough for the copy nin. That's something we'll need to change. Tenten-chan promised she would let me know when you arrived back in the village. As for what I'm doing here, I am welcoming you home of course." Blushing slightly, he added, "after all it is our first time apart since…"

For a moment Gai wasn't sure he could speak. "Oh, Kakashi!" he boomed, finding a voice a little too loud for this time of night. "I am so happy!" He rushed over and pulled the silver haired man into a hug.

Kakashi squirmed in his arms at first, but soon gave in. Who was he to resist the Green Beast's attentions?

"Maa, come on, Gai, your soup will go cold."

"Yes, of course," Gai said as he put him down and took the seat next to his rival and love. He wolfed it down quickly, out of hunger and his need to hurry up and hold Kakashi again. When he had finished he thanked Kakashi profusely, declaring it the best soup he had ever tasted.

"I highly doubt that," Kakashi said amused. Gai rose to make a grab for him again, but Kakashi held out his hand. "Hold on, Gai. Before you get carried away I… I erm, have something for you." There was an unmistakable blush creeping up the copy nin's face.

"You got me a gift?" Gai was dumbfounded.

"I realised when you were gone- with the help of those interfering brats- that up till now it was you doing to erm, romancing and gift giving… and it was about time I did something for you… to show you that I feel as strongly as you do… I just- I just have trouble showing it."

"Oh Kakashi, you didn't have to do that. The fact you are still here beside me is more than enough."

"Are you saying you don't want it?" Kakashi smirked as he watched his new boyfriend. "It would be a lot of hassle to return it…"

"Ah, well we can't have that then! Gai boomed and leapt to his feet, holding out his hands.

Kakahsi chuckled. "Over there. I'm surprised a jonin such as yourself didn't notice it straight away."

Kakashi switched on a lamp and gestured to a round, medium sized object sitting on Gai's coffee table. It was covered with a plain white cloth, but attached to this was an elegant black bow, contrasting with Gai's usual choice of gift wrap.

Gai felt his excitement wash over him. A gift for him- from Kakashi no less! And a fairly big one too! What on earth could it be?

He pulled the cloth away to find- something he never would have expected.

It was a fish tank, a fairly tall, heated one, complete with fish. And not just any fish- one that was pure white that looked almost silver in some light, and very elegant, and another of the same breed that was bright green and patterned. They swam up and down together, responding to the changes in their surroundings.

Gai was speechless. The gesture was obvious even to him. A fish that represented each of their associated colours. He was touched.

"I got a timed feeder that will keep them going when you're away on long missions. And I can always drop by to check on them." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, not sure what to do as Gai's face was practically pressed against the glass and he still hadn't said anything.

"They are discus fish. Not only do they come in all sorts of different colours, but they are smart. They are different from the other tropical fish that just swim, eat and hide; Discus fish will recognize and interact with you. They can be observed watching movement on television and they will watch you cross the room and are aware of what is going on around them. Suitable fish for ninja, don't you think? Also I know you are," Kakashi paused to blush, "affectionate, and so are they. Discus fish will quickly endear themselves to you. They will recognize you and eagerly rush to greet you and will eat out of your hand."

Gai was listening and trying to take all this in.

"Not only that but," Kakashi smirked here, knowing Gai would like this next bit. "Discus fish are considered king of all aquarium tropical fish. No contest."

Gai finally turned away from the tank, a knowing smile on his face. "You know me too well, rival."

"So… do you like them? If they are too much hassle, I can take them off your hands-"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Gai lunged towards Kakashi and clasped his hands. "They are perfect for a hot blooded shinobi such as me. Perfect."

Kakashi pulled his mask down, grinning widely. "You mean it?"

"I wouldn't lie to you. I love them. And the fact you got them for me makes them all the better. I will proudly have them on display in my home. Thank you, Kakashi."

Gai's voice on that last bit was low, and it made Kakashi feel light headed all of a sudden.

"Do you- do you want to feed them. I was waiting for you to arrive…"

Gai beamed. "Let's do it."

He released some food into the tank. The contrast between the two was immediately amusing to both men. The green one zoomed towards the food and began eating like a – well like a little green fish-pig. The white one however moved deliberately and gracefully. Gai would have described it as lazy unlike the other youthful fish.

As the green fish wolfed down its meal, the white fish took its time eating, as if to savour the moment. It was a good looking, elegant fish, and it seemed to know it. The green fish however seemed unconcerned by how it looked and enjoyed its meal.

Gai and Kakashi turned to each other smiling.

"Smart fish indeed," Gai smirked. "I've in love with the hip and cool, white fish."

"Oh really? I prefer the green one, who just doesn't give a shit."

Both men laughed warmly.

"Thank you, Kakashi. This means a lot."

"I am glad you like them." Kakashi paused again, wanting to say more. He was very aware that he wasn't so cool and aloof looking without his mask. "You are… very dear to me, Gai."

"And you are everything to me, Kakashi."

They watched each other for a moment. And a moment was too long for them both. Gai pulled Kakashi into his arms, and kissed him. This time it was more urgent, and passionate. At some point their mouths opened and their tongues met, wet and warm and perfect.

* * *

After some time Kakashi pulled back, almost giddy. That was when he notice the fish- he could swear they were gawking at them.

"Hm, I think we have an audience."

"So it would seem." Gai smiled.

"Shall we… shall we take this to the bedroom?"

"Kakashi… there is nothing I want more. But are you certain?"

Kakashi didn't hesitate for a second. "Yes. I have never been more certain of anything. I want to wake up next to you."

Gai felt almost dizzy with happiness. "We can take it as slow as you like. Nothing needs to happen. I just want to hold you."

"I know. And that's why I want something to happen… with you. Only you."

"Eternally."

They smiled stupidly at one another, until Gai blew out the candles and lead Kakashi to the bedroom by his hand. For a long time they did nothing more than hold and kiss one another, content to take things slow. Surprisingly it was Kakashi who made the first move, undressing them both. When he finished, Gai kissed both his hands before moving between his legs.

Gai took one long leg into his hands and kissed from his foot upwards, in a trail towards his sex. He stopped just before, and looked up to meet Kakashi's eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"Gods, yes."

"I promise I'll be gentle."

"I know. I trust you, Gai."

Gai thought his heart was about to burst with love. Kakashi was so beautiful and pale and perfect lying on his sheets. Kakashi himself was caught up in similar thoughts about Gai.

True to his words, Gai was gentle and sweet and their first time together was everything they had hoped and more. It wasn't perfect and it wasn't painless but it was love. A love that Kakashi had suspected had been there long before the events of the past few days, but sometimes it took more than a sharingan to see what is underneath the underneath.

Sometimes it took a group of four teenage girls to spot two fools in love who didn't even realise it themselves.

And both men would never be able to thank them enough.

* * *

**AN:**

Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the ride and didn't think the gift was too weird, even for these eccentric jonin! I also hope that you don't mind the cheeky side pairing of Kotetsu and Iruka. I just got it in my head ages ago and couldn't rid the pervy thought! I know some people really prefer him with Izumo but I really wanted to include this pairing.

Anyway I will be starting my third GaiKaka chaptered fic soon, this time with them in an already established relationship. Including my one shots it will be the seventh time I have used this pairing in a fic- I think I am still crazy about these two haha.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Tineyninja.


End file.
